Becoming Part of the Pack
by Rosefighter
Summary: Iruka hasn’t been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 beta

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Beta: ******torib0o**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Iruka health totally deteriorates and they have to step in.

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 1: Bottom of the barrel

.:Start:.

"What do you mean by that, sensei?" asked Konohamaru.

"Chakra can create a memory base on tragic or happy memories, that way you always have a record. Experienced hunter-nins can access this information when you die. It is also possible to do it when someone is alive but they have to be willing to do it," said Iruka, trying not to wince.

"So you'll remember everything from your life?" asked another student.

"No just extremely happy or extremely sad memories. It's mostly those that have a strong emotion attached to them. With that class dismissed," said Iruka when he checked the time.

Iruka whimpered after the last of his class left. The wound Mizuki had given him pounded painfully; it didn't help that he was extremely thin, so thin that his ribs were visible, and his migraine was worst than usual or that Naruto was away training with Jiraiya, and wouldn't be back for at least a year which left him with a feeling of loneliness and fear. He had been trying to work constantly so he was never alone in his apartment.

Naruto wrote him about every two weeks but it still didn't help not having his little ray of sunshine there to make the day brighter. What most people didn't know was that even when Naruto became a genin, he still helped Iruka out when he could; the blonde either showing up early to the school to help set up at the beginning of the day or at the end of the day to help Iruka pack up. Iruka had been working on getting Naruto to live with him when Jiraiya decided to take him for training.

Sighing, Iruka looked around the classroom. Spotting the time he just shook his head as he gritted his teeth, grabbed his bag full of papers to be graded, and left to do the mission's desk. There, he nearly smiled to see it everything in order on his desk at the mission's desk. He'd been staying late trying to help with the influx of paper work and everything that had happened; since the defection of the traitor, Konoha had to work double time to not seem weak in anyone's eyes.

At the mission's desk, the pain was even worse; slouching or back ramrod straight, the wound just pounded more and his vision was blurry on the edges. He kept a tight smile on his face, happy they weren't to busy. Several times he nearly shouted at different jounins when they turned in sloppy reports but every time he went to do that, his migraine increased. He knew that most did it because of him blowing up at Kakashi at the chuunin exams even though that was a year ago. It still ticked him off that they thought themselves so high and mighty.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion and Kakashi, Genma, and Raidou entered the room talking about something. Iruka ignored them trying to focus on the report that was in front of him. Once he saw it was satisfactory, he looked up for the next ninja's report. He looked up at the clock and noticed that he still had several hours left before he could leave to go grade papers. Thinking about papers left him with the feeling of dread that seemed to drown him and then disappear. He scratched behind his neck and reached for the next report. He nearly screeched when he saw how messy Kakashi's report was; most of the ink had run and the pages were all crinkled, there were drawings of scarecrows and dogs all over it. The report almost looked as though Konohamaru had written it himself.

"You'll have to redo this, Kakashi," said Iruka tightly, trying not to start yelling.

"Come on Iruka! Let it slide, we've got plans," said Genma smiling at Raidou.

"No," said Iruka furious.

"Look Iruka, it's actually only one day late, so a break?" asked Raidou, looking at Kakashi with a smile.

"No he has to redo it now," said Iruka standing up, ready to give all three jounins a piece of his mind.

Iruka almost sat back down by how bad his body protested but he wasn't about to back down from the jounins. Kakashi said something but all Iruka heard was an odd ringing in his ears. He shook his head trying to clear it but it just made everything hurt worse. He blinked several times as his vision got blurry and the back of his neck burned. The last thing he saw was the desk coming to meet his face as his legs gave out and then darkness.

.:Homework sucks:.

"How bad is he?"

"He's pretty bad, he has a fever of 105 F, is extremely malnourished, and for some reason, his back injury didn't heal correctly. We've had to go back in and fix the back injury, he's not to get out of bed for at least a day."

"Has he ever done this before?"

"According to the Sandaime's records, he did it when his parent's died, the first mission he killed someone, and when Mizuki tried to kill Naruto."

"Was it ever this bad?"

"Not since the first time Sandaime kept a strong eye on him after that. The problem is I couldn't find anything on it until I looked through Sandaime's personal files to find it. He really didn't elaborate about the final one considering that one seemed to be worse because he actually assigned an ANBU team to keep an eye on Iruka for an entire month."

"Shouldn't his back already be healed?"

"Yes, it should but for some reason it looks like it had been reopened several times and very recently at that."

"What are you going to do?"

"You three are now on a mission. Iruka is not allowed to go back to work until he's at 100 percent and understands his actions as well as finding out who has been doing this to him and why he hasn't fought back, you three are to help him with that. I would also appreciate it if you also started training him again. I know he loves being a teacher but we need jounin's too. That's only if you three think he is up to it."

"You do know what you are saying, right?"

"Yes, I do know what I'm saying. Make him a part of your group. If you don't allow him, I fear he will not survive much longer; either he will do himself in or someone else will. Do you three accept?"

"Hai."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

.:Pain sucks to:.

When Iruka woke up, his back seemed to just be a steady ache instead of being on fire and his head seemed to be at a manageable ache. Taking stock of the rest of his body, his claves seemed to have cramped but otherwise he didn't hurt, his head wasn't pounding and the usual burning sensation from the back of his neck wasn't there. He was happy that nothing down there hurt like it had the past couple of times he'd woken up. Breathing in deeply, he didn't smell the scent of blood or sex either. He had to guess that no one suspected anything and when he opened his eyes he'd see Izumo's spare bedroom because no one but him, theoretically, could get into his apartment. This hadn't been the first time he'd fainted at work and would just say that he'd been staying behind to do work, it wasn't exactly a lie, and everyone would lay off.

Iruka moaned slightly as he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. The walls where a grey blue, the sheets he was on where a dark black, there was an oak nightstand and dresser in his line of sight but otherwise he couldn't see anything else of the room. Panic began to set in and he knew he had to get out of there. When he tried to push himself up, three sets of hands restrained him. He weakly tried to kick whoever held him but a set of hands grabbed his legs and then began to massage his calves. As he began to struggle more, the three kept the pressure on his body to make sure he couldn't get up. He couldn't get a grip on his fine motor skills and it made it even harder on the chuunin to try to escape.

"What?" Iruka asked, mind extremely fuzzy.

"Easy Iruka," said a voice as a body stepped into his view.

"Who?" Iruka questioned weakly, his vision still to blurry to distinguish anything about the person in front of him.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself," said a second voice in an admonishing tone.

"Where?" asked Iruka again, his vision going even worse

"Tsunade-sama has ordered us to take care of you," said a third voice.

"How?" asked Iruka trying to rise again but was restrained again.

"She's also informed us that you've been re-injured recently on your back," said the second voice again.

"I," started Iruka

"Don't lie, Iruka, we were the ones to take you to the hospital. Since you didn't tell anyone what happened, we are taking care of you," said the first voice in a matter of fact demeanor.

"We would love to know who it was who did that to your back. I especially would like to see that person and give him a piece of my mind and fist," said the third voice as the massage on his calves stopped.

"Iruka, Tsunade-sama's orders are that you are not to get up from the bed for an entire day. They had to do surgery on your back because your old wound healed wrong. You also had a high fever and it's probably still affecting your vision but don't worry you're safe here, so sleep," said the first voice as a hand touched his head and he was back to sleep.

.:la di da:.

"What are we going to do?"

"He's so fragile right now,"

"Maybe it'd be best to mark him now and then work with him."

"That may not be the best approach."

"Yeah, we don't know who the attacker is."

"If he's done this before and according to Sandaime's record, if he hadn't given a direct order, Iruka wouldn't have recovered. We have to protect him, I won't let chibi get hurt. Once he's healed, at least physically, we can start working him on his self defense and taijutsu."

"Already giving him a nickname?"

"It fits though."

"You think he'll be able to heal from this?"

"He will with a pack to help him."

"Then let's do it when he wakes up. Do you two agree?"

"Hai."

"Sure."

.:Round we go:.

-Dream-

Iruka watched in horror as shadows began to wrap around his students. Trying to fight it, he sees Naruto from the corner of his eye. He tried to continue to fight the darkness as he moved himself in between the darkness and Naruto. He nearly screamed when Sasuke came from the shadows and had Chidori in his hands.

"Naruto!!" screamed Iruka as Sasuke moved forward.

Naruto looked up at Iruka the second that Chidori went through his chest. Losing control, Iruka pulled his chakra together in one burst and released it. The darkness fell away as Sasuke's body was obliterated. Looking around, Iruka choked on a sob at what he saw before he felt hand rub his temples and the dream world disappeared.

-End Dream-

.:Commander, Marshal, what are your orders:.

When Iruka awoke again, he was laying across someone's lap as they removed the bandages wrapped around his torso. He hissed as some of the bandage had fused to his skin, pulling at new stitches, causing the pain to shoot to almost unbearable levels. His calves started to cramp again along with a new headache forming. Calloused hands rubbed his feet in soothing circles as salve was put on his wound and then rewrapped. Something was muttered and another set of hands ran there hands down his calves. He was carefully flipped around; whoever did it was didn't jar his wounds, so that he could see Kakashi looking down at him.

"How?" asked Iruka, extremely confused and trying not to panic.

"Tsunade-sama gave us the mission to take care of you," said Raidou stepping into Iruka's line of sight, looking slightly worried.

"I'm fine," retorted Iruka trying to conceal the panic that was rising.

"Liar, you had a fever of 105 F, and your back was severely injured. If Tsunade wasn't such a good medic, you would have been permanently injured or worse, paralyzed," Genma growled as he appeared next to Raidou, looking the same as him.

"Because this has happened before, and only by the order of the Hokage telling you to live, so that you would, that's not the way to go about things; we are making you apart of the pack," said Kakashi leaving out the second reason for now.

"Pack?" Iruka asked silently fuming about the Hokage who didn't leave well enough alone.

"Because I am the last of my clan, a seal has been place on Raidou and Genma so that they are related by blood and will pass on the traits of the Hatake. In the sense of the Hatake, they become my pack. The Hokage has given me permission to do this to you so that you will stop this foolishness."Kakashi explained calmly.

"NO! I WILL NOT!!" Iruka shouted furiously as he tried to get away from the three.

"You lost your choice in this matter when you neglected your health again, telling no one that you were wounded again where Mizuki hit you. According to the Hokage, you've been injured there repeatedly, not allowing the muscle to heal thus giving you the back pains. Tsunade-sama has given you paid leave until you are physically and mentally ready to retake the job," said Genma as he helped keep Iruka where he was.

"NO, NOT AGAIN!" shouted Iruka, nearly breaking away from the three.

"Iruka, it is considered a great honor to become part of any clan that you where not born or wed into. You must understand that this is for the best," said Raidou, succeeding in helping the other two restraining Iruka.

"NO! I won't have that happen to me again," said Iruka near hysterics.

"Easy," said Kakashi, pulling the chuunin into a sitting position, his back flush to his chest.

"Please, I don't want to be hurt," Iruka pleaded, his eyes turning dull as memories started to play themselves out in front of his eyes.

"Easy, Iruka, we're not going to hurt you," said Genma, sitting to the left of the two as he gently grasped Iruka's hand.

"Hai, we're not going to hurt you," said Raidou, sitting to the right and taking Iruka's other hand.

"Bbbut Mmmmiizzukkki dddid," Iruka stuttered, not really seeing the room at all anymore.

"We're not Mizuki, we would never do that to you Iruka," said Genma

"Come back to us, Iruka," said Kakashi as he rubbed circles on Iruka's shoulders.

Very slowly, Iruka's shaking began to recede, his eyes slowly becoming clear once more though, he still refused to speak. He contemplated what he'd been told and what it would mean to him. He'd been alone even when he was Mizuki's. He was extremely worried that this would be the same as before. Still somewhere in his brain he remembered how the three where always nice to him and they had always tried to help him out. Even after the whole blow up at Kakashi, they didn't seem to take it as bad as the rest of the jounins did.

Still, the words of the past haunted his mind making him causing him to doubt not only himself but the three as well. He didn't want to be in that type of relationship with anyone ever again. He couldn't break the cycle with Mizuki's clan but he'd be damned if he allowed another to do that to him. He'd been fighting them for so long, he didn't think he could take on another clan on top of everything else. Then he remembered what Mizuki had said.

"It won't work, Mizuki already marked me," Iruka said, not looking at any of them, feeling extremely weak and pathetic.

"Where?" asked all three at the same time.

"Right here," said Iruka, moving his hair to show the back of his neck.

The three gasped as they saw the incomplete symbol of a shuriken that stood out starkly in red against Iruka's tanned skin. Around the mark, the skin was a nasty purplish color, resembling a bruise; it seemed to just radiate a bad vibe around it. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his sharingan and checked it out. Black chakra surrounded the mark and disrupted Iruka's chakra around the mark instead of enhancing it. He followed the chakra into Iruka's chakra paths to see it destroying and hindering his chakra greatly, along with attacking points in his body. When Kakashi touched it, Iruka flinched and hissed.

"Mizuki should have never forced this on you," Genma said as he began to massage Iruka's hand.

"Your blood was not compatible to Mizuki's so the mark is incomplete, that's why it hurts you like this. It's also disrupting your chakra giving your headaches more force; it wasn't meant to be," Raidou said as Kakashi held Iruka more tightly.

"Blood not compatible?" asked Iruka extremely confused.

"Clan bloods can sometimes react horribly to other blood. It's almost like giving a person with O blood A blood; their body rejects then attacks it. Since with clan seals it deal with chakra, the seal can disrupt or destroy a person's chakra if they are not compatible. That is why it is required to check a person's blood to make sure that it is compatible," said Genma.

"By the looks of things, that's what happened to you. Did you notice that when you where marked that your chakra was harder to control and that you couldn't always access it right?" asked Raidou.

"Yes, but Mizuki said that it would only last a little while," Iruka said, nearly choking on his words.

"I've already had the Hokage check to see if you where compatible and you are; do you accept?" Kakashi asked as he pulled the headband back down.

"I'm not sure," said Iruka, trying not to pull away from the jounin who made him feel so complete and safe.

"We are not like Mizuki's clan, we'd rather lose a limb than harm another pack member," said Raidou, reading in between the lines.

"YYYes," said Iruka as he began to stutter again.

"It will hurt because you are getting remarked," said Kakashi sighing slightly.

"JJust get it over wwith," said Iruka trying not to shake.

Genma and Raidou grabbed his arms as Kakashi pushed away from Iruka slightly. Iruka tensed up badly but didn't try to fight the two. His instincts screamed at him to fight back but he didn't, instead memories began to flood him.

.:Flashback:.

"Shh, easy Iruka, you'll be apart of my clan right after this," said Mizuki as he tied Iruka down to the bed, face down.

"Please, I don't want to," Iruka begged, trying to fight the ropes that held him to the bed.

Instead of answering, Mizuki whipped Iruka with a bull whip. Iruka arched his back and tried to scream but Mizuki gagged him. Fighting with the ropes, Mizuki finally tied Iruka's fingers together making it impossible for him to use his hands at all. Iruka whimpered as he felt Mizuki's hands trace down his back.

"You'll always be mine," said Mizuki as he poured sensitizing oil all over Iruka's back.

Once he was done he cracked the whip, so that Iruka flinched at the sound. Getting a wicked gleam in his eyes he began to whip Iruka until his back was bleeding badly. Once that was done, he straddled the bleeding man's back and moved Iruka's hair away form his neck. Quickly making the sign of the boar, he slammed his hand onto Iruka's neck. Iruka's back arched in pain and the mark appeared. The pain ran through Iruka, while Mizuki began to laugh wickedly.

"Now, you're my clan's bitch," said Mizuki as Iruka blacked out.

.:End Flashback:.

Iruka began to struggle, ignoring the pain that came from his back. It took all three Jounins to hold him down and even then, it was just barely. Once his struggles turned into shakes, Kakashi started to run his hands through Iruka's hair. Iruka sighed and leaned into the comfort.

"What did he do?" asked Raidou.

"He tied me up, whipped me, placed the mark and then…I don't remember." Iruka said, near tears.

"Shh, I, _we_, won't take advantage of you like that," said Genma looking pointedly at Kakashi.

"Just take it easy and it'll be over soon" said Kakashi as comfortingly as he could.

Kakashi made the symbol of the dog and then tapped Iruka on the ill made mark. Iruka arched his back in pain as the shuriken disappeared and the bite mark of a dog appeared on the side of his neck. Kakashi smiled as the purple, bruise like area around the mark disappeared and didn't resurface with his own mark now claiming the spot, meaning that his mark was compatible.

.:End:.

Explanation time: Ok I know that the whole pack thing is totally out there. Before you people start asking why they haven't done that with the Uchiha's is: 1 Sasuke isn't over the age of 18 and therefore cannot perform the seal. 2 Uchiha's blood is extremely volatile and very little blood is compatible to it. I'll explain more as we get further into the fic.

2-3-08: Ok decided to change some stuff and revamp the chapter. Hopefully everyone is rereading this so there not confused. I'm trying to do this while watching the super bowl in my dorm's common room. So it's a little awkward.

2-7-08: I decided to revamp the chapter to redo some of the grammar mistakes and add in more angst. I just couldn't help myself and had to torture Iruka more. Also to those who review and are don't have an account if you could leave your email address so I could reply it would be helpful, but only if you want to.

1-7-09: Well since I finally got a beta I'm able to repost this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the new and improved version.

More info on packs courtesy of Moonpath-wolf:

"Packs are usually made up by between two to six animals and the Omega is the  
one on the bottom of the hierarchy and alpha is the top ;. Everything done in  
the pack is affected by the hierarchy. The alpha is not really the leader but is  
the one with the most freedom to do stuff. The beta or betas are the second in  
command and take charge if the alpha can not (like if the alpha is wounded) and  
then the last is the omega who is the lowest and is the one most likely to  
receive the most aggression from the rest of the pack. Usually there is only ONE  
omega but you do as you want ;. But anyway the omega is the one that is most  
playful in the pack and the one to start a game with the others.

Roughly this means the alpha is the 'leader', beta's are  
warriors/nannies/bodyguards and the omega is the...well punching bag and  
playmate. Hope this helps your story -"

In light of this, the Hierarchy is:

Alpha: Kakashi

Betas: Raidou (1st) Genma (2nd)

Omega: Iruka but he's not going to be the punching bag.

4/13/08: I've added more to this chapter to help make the story connect more and to not leave out so many details. I hope you guys are rereading all of this so you know what's going on…

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: The pack learns more about Iruka

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 2: Road to Recovery

.:Start:.

Iruka didn't remember when he black out but he knew he did, it was just the absence of knowing that he didn't fall asleep. When he woke up, someone was snuggled up next to him, making him feel warm. In too much of a haze he just hummed and closed his eyes; being totally relaxed. Suddenly they popped open and he yelped at seeing someone else, Raidou, in the bed with him. He got tangled in the covers and fell onto the floor jarring his back making him whimper and nearly black out again. He scrambled away from the bed fearing the worse. When his back ran into the nightstand it made him cry out.

"Ruka?" asked Raidou sleepily before he saw him on the floor.

"Sorry," said Iruka head down as Raidou shot out of the bed and knelt down next to him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. How 'bout you and me get some food after I take a look at your wounds?" asked Raidou as he picked up Iruka.

"That sounds good," said Iruka before he buried his head into the Jounin's warm chest, his mind still hazy from pain and drugs.

"It's ok chibi," said Raidou carrying Iruka into a huge bathroom.

Iruka looked around once Raidou had sat him down on the toilet. There was a tub that was big enough to hold four people sitting down and not be touching, a shower stall, sink and oak cabinets. The room was painted a pool colored blue. White towels hung on a rack complementing the aura of the bathroom.

Iruka jumped slightly when Raidou touched his shoulder. He still hadn't had time to analyze what had happened to him making him jumpy. His mind still couldn't believe that he'd woken up with Raidou in an unfamiliar bed. Not including him carrying him into a bathroom about to take care of his wounds.

"Sorry," said Iruka head down, waiting for the strike.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Ruka," said Raidou softly as he started to unwrap the bandages, ignoring Iruka's posture. It made him want to kill Mizuki, and the rest of the clan.

"It's not that," said Iruka in a really small voice as Raidou carefully probed his back.

"Then what is it?" asked Raidou looking curious as he spread the salve and rewrapped the bandages, around Iruka ignoring the quivering muscles under his fingers.

"It's nothing," said Iruka starting to shake again.

"Easy chibi," said Raidou pulling Iruka into his arms.

Iruka tried to jerk away but Raidou wouldn't let him. Iruka tried to nail him in the gut but Raidou easily avoided it. Finally Iruka just burrowed his head into Raidou's chest shaking badly. Raidou just smiled sadly and carried him into the kitchen. Looking around he tried to figure out where to place Iruka, to where if he started to break down he could be there in an instant. He placed Iruka on a bar stool as he began to heat up some soup that had been in the refrigerator. He was debating on making tea again when he caught Iruka looking around terrified.

"Everything ok, chibi?" asked Raidou slightly confused at Iruka's behavior.

"Wwwhere's Kakashi-sama and Genma-sama?" asked Iruka looking down at the bar in front of him.

"They went to your apartment to get your stuff," said Raidou.

"Tttttttttthey ddddid what!?" exclaimed Iruka starting to shake.

Raidou swore at himself and turned off the stove. Quickly he went and pulled Iruka to his chest even though the smaller man tried to fight him. Thinking quickly he picked up Iruka and carried him into the living room and placed him on the couch and sat next to him. Iruka was still shaking so Raidou covered him in a dark blue fleece blanket that had brown pugs all over it. He smiled because Iruka looked so cute but frowned to see that the smaller man was still shaking and it seemed to be worse.

His eyes seemed to be lightly glazed over, one second, and clear the next. Raidou had only seen that look in ANBU operatives after long hard missions. For a while Kakashi had, had the same look in his eyes before Raidou had become the first member of his pack. It made Raidou want to kill whoever it was that put that haunted look on Iruka's face.

"Ruka what's wrong with your pack going to get your stuff?" asked Raidou pulling Iruka against him.

"Nnno ttthey can't. Iiii can't ddddo tttthis," said Iruka trying to jerk away.

"Iruka, we aren't Mizuki," said Raidou letting Iruka jerk away and then pulled him back carefully.

Iruka didn't answer just shook worse and weakly fought against him. Raidou held him close to him till he stopped fighting but still shook. It actually scared Raidou that the chibi might actually be sick. The condition that he was in when he had colapesed was near death like. The doctors at the hospital could barely believe that Iruka had been up and walking around, let alone teaching that day. Tsunade had warned that the fever could come back because he had an infection from his back that they had thought they had destroyed but might come back.

Before he could check for a fever, though, Kakashi and Genma entered looking extremely perturbed and they where only carrying two boxes a piece. They set the boxes down by the floor and went into the living room. Kakashi nearly swore when he saw how Iruka looked and the way he shook. Genma met Raidou's eyes and sighed when he saw how worried the man was. All three could tell that Iruka was far from being physically well, let alone mentally.

"Iruka why where you living like that?" asked Kakashi softly trying not to scare the other man.

Iruka began to shake even harder and started to struggle against Raidou, again, who still had him in a tight but loving grip. Finally Kakashi nodded and Raidou put the struggling brunette to sleep. After he slumped against Raidou did Raidou look at Kakashi and Genma. He noted that the two looked extremely worried about there newest pack member.

"How bad was it?" asked Raidou as he ran his hand through Iruka's hair.

"Bad, there was no food, barely any clothes and I'm guessing he was sleeping on a broken coach when he did sleep," said Kakashi looking worriedly at his chibi.

"I didn't think he'd be hard pressed for money," said Raidou frowning, remembering that the pay for teachers was actually pretty high.

"From what I could find Mizuki and his father cleaned out Iruka on a daily basis. I went in and closed Iruka's account and all his paychecks will come here for now," said Genma looking furious.

"Kami, no wonder he's so malnourished. He probably didn't have money to pay the rent not including food," said Raidou.

"There was not trace of blood or malicious chakra so we have to guess that when he was injured it didn't happen there," said Kakashi.

"I'd bet money that it was Mizuki's clan," said Genma clenching his fists.

"Still he should have talked to someone about his situation," said Raidou trying not to disturb the sleeping chuunin in his arms.

"That's going to change right now; he'll talk to us. Well give him a family and support, he needs it," said Kakashi.

.:Dream:.

Iruka found himself sitting in a pitch black room. Before he could move a whip lashed out and ripped through his back. He opened his mouth to scream but a sucker punch silenced him.

"Why!" shouted Iruka wheeling around.

"Because you will always be mine," said Mizuki appearing out of nowhere holding his favored shuriken.

Before Iruka could react, Mizuki had thrown it and before he could react Naruto had jumped infront of him. Iruka let out a scream when Naruto fell down bleeding everywhere.

"Why sensei?" asked Naruto.

.:Awake:.

When Iruka woke up again this time he was on the floor next to the couch, a fleece blanket under him. Carefully sitting onto the couch he noticed a bowl of soup was sitting on the coffee table next to him. Looking around to see that no one was there, he grabbed the bowl and ate it greedily. When it was done he felt slightly better but his head started to ache. It wasn't as bad as his normal ones but he had a feeling that it could get much worse.

He was about to get up when Kakashi entered the room. Iruka's heart fell to the ground as he tried to not shake but didn't look the other ninja in the eye. He knew he was in trouble and from past experience new that he was going to get hurt badly. Iruka slid off the couch and kneeled before Kakashi in a submissive position. His head starting to pound even more.

"Iruka?" asked Kakashi quietly.

"Yes, Kakashi-sama?" said Iruka politely as his body began to tense.

"You don't have to use -sama, it's just Kakashi and get off the ground, please,"

"Mizuki's dad forbade it,"

"Yes but I'm not them. Iruka you're just going to have to learn to trust the three of us."

"I'm going to need some time to get used to it."

"Try, that's all I ask," said Kakashi picking Iruka up, sitting down and sat him on his lap.

"Warm," murmured Iruka burying his head into Kakashi's chest, trying to escape the pain of his migraine.

Sighing Kakashi carefully pulled chakra into his finger tips and rubbed Iruka's temples to get rid of the headache. Iruka finally fell asleep his hands gripping Kakashi's vest tightly. Kakashi wasn't sure how long he stayed there until Genma and Raidou entered the room. They just silently sat next the two ninjas and offered there silent comfort. They had no idea how deep the scars and wounds went but they made a silent promise to return Iruka to who he once was. Genma seemed to be lost in thought while he rubbed circles into Iruka's calves while Raidou ran his hands through Iruka's hair and Kakashi just held them. They had found the one they had been looking for, now they just had to help him find the light.

.:End:.

Authors Note: Ok a really sappy chapter. I promise this will earn the rating and soon. Mizuki and he's family really fucked over Iruka, in more ways than one. So tune in next time for the next installment

2-02-08: Ok not a lot of changes here other than making sure my lines actually showed up.

2-07-08: Added another memory…gah I can't believe I did that. Do not fear Naruto isn't dead. I needed to fuck with Iruka's mind. The nightmares will serve a purpose and well that would be giving it away if I went on any more…

4/14/08: Not much to add here. I tried but there's not much I can add without destroying the dynamics already in the chapter. So only a slight change.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Those who have hurt Iruka from before come to take him back.

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 3: What hides in the shadows of one's mind

Warning: Rape in this Chapter!!

.:Start:.

Kakashi carefully placed the sleeping Iruka on the bed and left Genma to take care of him. Raidou was still in the living room just looking at the boxes, a look of worry apparent on his face. For some reason both Kakashi and Raidou still felt on edge about something. Since they couldn't place it they began to unpack Iruka's things. They where doing ok until they unpacked Iruka's clothes, and gasped when they found that a lot of his pants and shirts had blood on them. It worried them greatly at how much blood they had found on the clothes, some of it seemed really old and some seemed fairly fresh. Kakashi summoned Pakkun, handed him the clothes with blood on it, and Pakkun disappeared to go to the Hokage.

After they had unpacked everything, and put it away, they started dinner. Raidou had just put the meal into the stove when there was a knock on the door. Leaving Kakashi to finish, he went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" asked Raidou as he opened the door to see Mizuki's Dad, Osanmwesr.

"You have one of my clan," said Osanmwesr shouldering past Raidou to enter the apartment.

Raidou snarled and was about to grab the man, until he felt the flash of chakra that was Kakashi. Osanmwesr didn't get far as Kakashi had recognized the chakra and now had a kunai to his neck. Neither of the Alphas moved, at all. Raidou sighed and went back to the kitchen knowing it was not his place to interfere in an Alpha conflict. He knew that because he'd been in the middle of one before and had gotten hurt. Kakashi had never really forgiven himself so he left so Kakashi wouldn't have to worry about anyone getting in the way.

"What are you doing here Osanmwesr?" asked Kakashi narrowing his eyes.

"You have an Omega by the name of Iruka, he's been claimed by my clan," said Osanmwesr killing intent leaking out.

"Wrong, he's mine I overruled your poorly made mark, leave," said Kakashi growling matching the killing intent.

Osanmwesr went red then turned on his heal and left. Kakashi shut and locked the door behind him, feeling extremely worried about his chibi now. Rubbing his one eye, he sighed trying to figure out how to keep his chibi safe. If Osanmwesr wanted him back that meant that there might be some bad blood which would explain his chibi's state of mind about the pack. It just didn't sit well how Osanmwesr had reacted so violently.

He was just happy that Osanmwesr didn't attack Raidou. He and Raidou had been together for a while when Genma had caught his eye. The day he had approached Genma the Uchiha clan had taken a liking to him.

It also left a nagging feeling about what had happened to his omega and it didn't sit well with him at all. Still he wasn't about to remember the past when the present was so pressing right now. He'd had messed up then but he wouldn't repeat his mistake. Summoning Pakkun to him again he wrote on a scroll what happened and used the dog as a messenger again.

.:Rape scene skip if you want:.

**Warning Implied Rape!! If you don't want to read just go past the line!!**

Iruka was thrown forward into Naruto's blood. Before he could get up his head was forced to look at Naruto's dead eyes. He tried to cry out as hands ran all over him. Several stroked his hard-on while others exploited his body. Several times he cried out for them to stop but they wouldn't. When he felt close to completion a cock ring was put on him. Suddenly someone was pushing into him. It didn't stop there someone shoved a shuriken into his back as another and another person entered him once the one before was finished.

.:Ok that's the end of that:.

Iruka woke up to have Genma cradling him as he cried. He shivered and hid his head in Genma's chest happy that Kakashi wasn't here to see him in his weakness. The last time he had cried in front of his alpha the man had beaten him bloody. Lesson like that where extremely ingrained into him.

Genma whispered sweet nothings as Iruka continued to shake from the fear of the nightmare/ memory. It shook Genma to the core to see the full ferocity of the nightmare. None of the pack went without nightmares but none where at this ferocity unless you counted some of Kakashi's more violent ones.

Finally when Iruka calmed down he looked Genma in the eyes. It was reassuring to know that the man hadn't automatically called Kakashi into the room. In his post-nightmare state someone with as much Chakra as Kakashi, no matter how well hidden, would incite him to attack.

"Sssssorry," mumbled Iruka feeling useless and dirty.

"Don't be chibi. I'm sure anyone who had been in your position would have felt the same," said Genma.

"Can I get a shower?" asked Iruka ducking his head so he wasn't looking at Genma.

"How 'bout a bath instead," said Genma getting out of bed and picking Iruka up.

"Ok," said Iruka meekly as Genma took him to the bathroom.

There Genma helped Iruka strip and turned the water on to the tub. He quickly washed Iruka noticing how hard the smaller man tried not to flinch away from him. Finally he was finished and helped Iruka out of the tub. Iruka blushed as he put on the dark red fleece pajama pants, then let Genma take care of his back.

"You'll have to see Tsunade later to have her look at your back," said Genma as he wrapped the bandage around Iruka and then helped the Chuunin into a black wife beater.

"Yeah, I'll bring her here though," said Kakashi stepping into the bathroom looking thoughtful.

"That would be good," murmured Iruka as Genma left the two in the bathroom.

"Iruka, I need to know something," said Kakashi sighing.

"What is it?" asked Iruka looking quizzical.

"When Mizuki marked you did you live with his clan for a while?" asked Kakashi trying not to scare the smaller man.

"Yyyess, ffor a ffew dddays, Iii think," said Iruka starting to shake as his memories started to flash before his eyes.

"My poor chibi," said Kakashi drawling Iruka into his embrace and just held the smaller man.

"Yyyyour nnnnot ggggoing tttto do tttthat are yyyyou?" asked Iruka fear making him shake, as the all too real nightmare started to play before his eyes once again.

"No, I would never do that to you," said Kakashi as he lifted the man and carried him into the living room where Raidou and Genma waited with food.

Kakashi sat Iruka between Raidou and Genma on the couch and took the lay-z-boy next to the coffee table. They all enjoyed a nice quiet meal. Iruka for the most part just poked at his until Kakashi shot him a stern look. Even then he only ate about one fourth of what was on his plate. Genma just sighed as he took his plate away to clean up. They had started to watch Tomb Raider and the Cradle of Light when there was a knock at the door. Not taking any chances Kakashi answered the door to show Tsunade, Shizune and two ANBU guards, along with Osanmwesr.

Genma and Raidou let out sub-vocal growls at the appearance of the other Alpha. Raidou had informed Genma about the man earlier and the two had resolved to make sure that the man never touched Iruka again. Just seeing him at there doorway made them both want to kill him. They kept a tight reign on there chakra and didn't let any killing intent leak out but there glares increased greatly.

"Can I help you Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi perturbed wondering why Osanmwesr was with them.

"Osanmwesr-san has protested your taking of Iruka-san. He says that Iruka was fully marked by his clan," said Shizune looking at Kakashi.

"Iruka come here please," said Kakashi s he tried not to kill Osanmwesr where he stood.

"Yes Kakashi?" asked Iruka walking slowly toward the group at the door.

Kakashi said nothing but pulled the smaller man towards him. Once he was in his grasps he carefully moved Iruka's hair out of the way to show the mark. As he did that Iruka's breath hitched at the show and he would of jerked away if Osanmwesr hadn't been right there. Kakashi carefully stroked the mark adding a little bit of chakra to sooth Iruka. Tsunade seemed to smile at the act while Osanmwesr just glared harder.

"He has the full mark of the Hatake clan," remarked one of the ANBU.

"That is right, and it wouldn't have marked him fully if he had been fully marked before hand," said Tsunade turning towards Osanmwesr.

"I'm sorry we bothered you," said Shizune before they all left the landing.

Iruka's knees gave out and Kakashi barely caught him. He was mumbling something but all Kakashi caught was hurt, and no more. Eye turning steel he carefully took his chibi to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. He ran his fingers through his hair until the smaller man was asleep. He watched him for a while worried that he'd have nightmares but after a while he left to go talk to the rest of his pack.

.:End:.

Osanmwesr: means leaving.

Author Notes: /scratches head/ I'm not so sure about this chapter. I kind a touched on Iruka's past sort off. Sorry for all those fans who where hoping for a lemon. The fact is that this has to be the closest I've ever came to writing one. I'll probably put the lemon in at the end if my face doesn't combust first.

2-02-08: Sorry no changes. The super bowl commercials are not the greatest.

2-07-08: I just lengthened the nightmare to have everything connect and added some small stuff and corrected grammar.

4-17-08: Added some extra paragraphs in to help include everyone in and give glimpses at the pack as a whole. I didn't touch the rape scene and probably never will.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	4. Chapter 4

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Iruka's fears come to the forefront and Tsunade has to give him another physical.

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 4: What hides in the shadows of one's mind

.:Start:.

The next morning Kakashi was the first one up leaving Raidou and Genma with Iruka. The night had only been marred with small nightmares making the chuunin toss and turn. It had woken up the jounin but they decided not to wake Iruka up in the throws of the nightmare. They didn't want him injuring himself because he didn't recognize where he was. Kakashi was starting cooking breakfast when Pakkun showed up looking at him. He just nodded and placed the skillet full of eggs off the burner and turned to him.

"Boss, Hokage-sama said that she'd be here in two hours," said Pakkun.

"Ok, go wake up Raidou and Genma and tell them. Don't wake up Iruka," said Kakashi remembering the night terrors that Iruka had until he'd put him asleep using his sharigan.

"Got it boss," said Pakkun before he went into the bedroom.

.:Dream:.

Iruka wasn't sure where he was now. The place smelled heavily of blood and sex. When he tried to move his back and lower regions hurt like nothing before. He was pretty sure he was tied to a stake and he was in a room. Suddenly he heard the door open…

.:End Dream:.

Kakashi started to hum as he set water to boil and placed the eggs on plates. He'd barely placed them on the table when Genma entered looking rumpled up. When Kakashi sent him a look he just shook his head.

"Iruka woke up?" asked Kakashi sitting down with Genma.

"He woke up not knowing who I was. He tried to attack me. If he hadn't recognized Raidou you would have heard him," said Genma before he dug in.

"Did he calm down, or say anything?" asked Kakashi worry on the edge of his voice.

"No, I put him back to sleep," said Raidou walking in scratches on his forearm.

"Is he alright?" asked Kakashi as Raidou sat down.

"He's got a slight fever and has really long nails," said Raidou before he dug in.

"I'm worried that a lot more happened then what we know," said Kakashi as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"It's highly probable," said Genma quietly.

.:After breakfast:.

When Tsunade and Shizune entered the apartment you could taste the apprehension. Kakashi looked extremely worried as he placed a wet cloth on Iruka's sweating forehead. Genma and Raidou sat in the lay-z-boy together watching there alpha take care of the newest member. From the errant Pakkun Tsunade knew that the Chuunin had woken up only three times this morning. All of them extremely disoriented and had attacked the pack when they had tried to help him. She knew it wasn't that time so she wouldn't have to remove the chuunin from there care.

"When did this first happen?" asked Tsunade kneeling down next to the couch.

"When we went to check on him after breakfast, I had put him asleep before we ate breakfast because he was so upset," said Raidou looking worried.

"When he woke up this morning he didn't recognize me. Raidou had to put him to sleep because he wouldn't calm down," said Genma hugging Raidou tightly

"Ok I need you three to leave while I check him," said Tsunade as Shizune ushered them out.

.:Afterwards:.

When Shizune let them back into the apartment the coffee table was destroyed and Iruka wasn't sweating anymore but he still asleep. Instead he was wrapped up in a black fleece blanket and had his hair undone. Tsunade was nowhere to be seen, but you could here the sink running. Kakashi instantly went to the chibi and placed a hand onto his arm. Genma and Raidou did the same all of them worried.

"Kakashi this isn't good," said Tsunade walking back into the room.

"What is it? Did those bastards damage him in any way?" asked Kakashi as he ran a hand through Iruka's hair.

"The tears are really bad and some are infected. A lot of it looks recent. I'm going to have to start an investigation once the rape kit comes back. You'll have a hard time letting him allow you to apply the salve that has to go on them," said Tsunade.

"He was raped?" asked Kakashi his voice tempered.

"Repeatedly, he's in bad shape. I'm afraid he might never let you guys do anything with him," said Tsunade.

"Repeatedly?" said Genma barely keeping his voice down.

"I'm afraid so. I took a rape kit, so we will know who. The best thing you can do is get him to talk about it. He's going to have to testify," said Tsunade.

"I will kill who did this," said Raidou.

"No, we will allow the court to take this. Will this kill Iruka's career?" asked Kakashi.

"It might hurt his bid to get Naruto. He applied for it back when Naruto was in the academy," said Shizune.

"I'll back the claim up. I know Naruto's blood is compatible," said Kakashi seriously.

"I'll make the changes and present it to the council," said Tsunade as Iruka began to wake up.

"W...what?" asked Iruka disoriented.

"Easy," said Kakashi making sure he didn't sit up.

"Iruka I need to know, did someone rape you?" asked Tsunade looking totally serious.

"They forced me to. They said that because the mark was incomplete I was their's to use," said Iruka starting to shake.

Kakashi quickly got on the couch and pulled Iruka into his lap. Genma and Raidou joined the two on the couch. Kakashi touched Iruka on the seal to help calm him down. Iruka slowly calmed down and hid his face in Kakashi's chest. Genma and Raidou started to rub circles on Iruka's back to help.

"Kakashi make sure you take good care of him. I'm left the medicine on the counter. Take good care of him," said Tsunade before she and Shizune left.

"I think we will be moving into the old Hatake manor," said Kakashi lifting Iruka's face to his.

"You're not sending me away?" asked Iruka in a really small voice.

"Never, Chibi, you are ours. I won't give you up," said Kakashi hugging Iruka tightly.

Genma and Raidou shared a look and left the two alone. Kakashi kept Iruka in his tight hold as the other two began to pack up the house. When Iruka finally fell back asleep he placed him on the couch and started to help them pack.

.:Go, wait…:.

When Iruka woke up again he was in an unfamiliar room with Kakashi holding him. He shifted slightly and then sighed into Kakashi's chest. Being held so softly left his tired mind at ease, which to him was a blessing. Suddenly there was a hand running through his hair and he smiled. He leaned into the light contact happy that it wasn't insistent or demanding.

"If you're awake lets get you some food," said Kakashi opening his eye to look at Iruka.

"That sounds good," said Iruka shifting slightly.

"Come on Chibi," said Raidou carefully picking him up.

"I'm not a chibi," pouted Iruka nuzzling the side of Raidou's neck.

"Uh huh Chibi," said Genma stepping into the room.

"That's not fair," said Iruka as Raidou carried him through an unfamiliar room.

"Do you like the place?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes but where are we?" asked Iruka confused.

"We are in the old Hatake manor. We decided it was better,' said Kakashi.

"And safer," muttered Genma before Kakashi whacked him on the head.

.:End:.

Authors Note: See I really like to fuck with Iruka's head. Well I probably wont post anything else because it's really hard to type and watch the super bowl at the same time.

2-09-08: Just fixing grammar…Oh yeah the whole touching the mark and him calming down…The mark responds to the Alpha's chakra or just the Alpha's touch. That way if a member of the pack is in hysterics, he can be calmed down without using force.

4-17-08: Ok just some more adding and trying to touch up on the grammatical errors. I was tempted to add another dream but decided that it gave away too much. The whole nuzzling of the neck is more of a comfort thing for Iruka then anything else.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Problems arise and more is explained

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 5: To hide behind those with power

.:Start:.

Genma and Raidou walked down the street to head to the grocers. They'd left Kakashi back at the mansion incase Iruka woke up. After seeing that the mansion had no food the two had volunteered to get food. It also gave Kakashi time to let Iruka get used to the dominating aura of his chakra. They had learned the hard way that Iruka reacted badly when waking up to Kakashi allowing his chakra away from his tight hold. Double checking the list Tsunade had given them for food that Iruka could eat.

"What types of fruit is he allowed to have?" asked Raidou looking at the fruit stand.

"All fruits and vegetables, he also needs high in calorie meals, when he can stomach them. She doesn't want him having any ramen at all," said Genma checking the list.

"Do you think he will ever be safe with himself?" muttered Raidou as he squeezed a tomato.

"He will. We just have to give him the time and safe atmosphere," said Genma head on Raidou's shoulder.

.:Sleep or fanfictionm, such a hard decision:.

Kakashi watched Iruka sleep, trying to keep his worries in check. For once Iruka was sleeping soundly. Kakashi stood silently and opened the door and left for a second. There he summoned his nin-dogs and had them go fallow Mizuki's clan. Once that was done he re-entered the room to see Iruka thrashing around in a nightmare. Swearing he made his way to the bed and proceeded to hold Iruka down.

.:Dream Sequence:.

Iruka couldn't believe it as he saw Mizuki going through his class easily killing everyone. He had to watch as the man brutally killed all of his students. That's when he also noticed that Naruto and Sasuke where in the room. Iruka tried to scream but an unknown member of Mizuki's clan gagged him. When Iruka tried to kick the other man he was fully tied to the stake.

Iruka tried to stop him, as he finished killing everyone but Naruto and Sasuke, but he was helpless. As Mizuki got closer to Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka noticed that a snake was wrapped around Sasuke. Looking closer he also noticed that there was an aura of a fox around Naruto but Mizuki easily cut through that. When Mizuki killed Naruto the snake tightened its coils and suffocated Sasuke…

.:End Dream:.

"NO! Please, no," sobbed Iruka waking up.

"Easy, Chibi," said Kakashi gathering Iruka up into his lap.

"Please I didn't mean to," whimpered Iruka lost in the memories.

"Easy your safe with me," said Kakashi lightly touching Iruka's mark.

"Sorry," murmured Iruka calming down.

Kakashi didn't reply but buried his nose into Iruka's hair and breathing in his scent. Iruka smelled of ink, paper, hickory smoke, and cinnamon spice. Just the submissive hold that Iruka was in helped him calm down amazingly. Finally his shakes receded and he was half asleep.

"Don't fall asleep Chibi. Tsunade has strict orders about your medicine," said Kakashi shifting Iruka till he was back on the bed.

"What medicine?" asked Iruka looking quizzical.

"You're torn very badly down there. She's prescribed a slave that has to be applied three times a day," said Kakashi moving towards the master bath

.:To be me is to be insane with a dash of crazy or is it crazy with a dash of insane?:.

When Genma and Raidou entered the mansion it was quiet. Suddenly they heard Iruka quietly crying. Dropping the groceries on the table they ran to the bedroom to see Iruka stripped and crying into Kakashi's neck with blood running down from his private area. The scene made them want to hunt down Mizuki's clan and purposely castrate or kill all of them.

Before either could make a sound Kakashi looked at them harshly, and they new what to do. Raidou walked forward as Genma transported away. When Raidou got closer to the bed he saw the salve next to Kakashi. Looking to Kakashi and seeing how the Alpha was distressed himself, at hurting his own pack, Raidou sighed lightly.

"Iruka?" asked Raidou carefully. When Iruka didn't reply he looked at Kakashi worriedly. Kakashi shook his head barely and mouthed, nightmare also.

"He was fine until I started to move my finger around. I think he's worse off then we originally thought," said Kakashi as Raidou sat down next to the two.

Before Raidou could touch either Iruka, or Kakashi; Tsunade popped up with Genma next to her, looking extremely scared. When Tsunade saw the blood she was instantly to Iruka. She placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder, so that he turned to look at her with a tear stained face. After staring into his eyes she nodded briefly, as she some of the tension left her shoulders.

"Genma Raidou, out," said Tsunade still looking at Iruka.

"But…" said the two

"Don't worry," said Kakashi.

.:After they leave:.

Once they where gone Tsunade sighed.

"I was afraid of this. Kakashi did he start bleeding when you entered a finger or what?" asked Tsunade lowering a hand towards Iruka's butt.

"When I started to move it around, he started to bleed. What I'm worried about was that he clamed up once I had my finger there. He didn't even start crying until I removed my finger and started to rock him," said Kakashi holding onto Iruka tightly.

"That isn't good. I'll heal him and then put the salve in. Wrap your chakra around him, wait," said Tsunade getting up and letting Genma and Raidou back in.

"What's going on?" asked Genma

"He's torn up a lot more than I thought. I need all three of you to wrap him in your chakra, so he recognizes it and feels safe when he senses it," said Tsunade ushering the two to the bed.

Once they had situated themselves, they wrapped Iruka in there Chakra. Nodding to herself Tsunade began to heal Iruka. Once that was done and she'd applied the salve she nodded her goodbye and left.

"Poor Chibi," said Genma as he helped pull on sweats on Iruka.

"You could get rid of me," muttered Iruka not looking at the three.

"We'd never do that. You're part of the pact now," said Kakashi brushing his hand over the mark.

"Why does it tingle?" asked Iruka shivering for a second.

"It's reacting to the alpha of the pack. It's a way that packs have controlled and kept itself together. Since your mark is new, you're extremely sensitive there. In a week we will do the full blood mixing so you can communicate through your mind no matter where you are," said Kakashi.

"Blood mixing?" asked Iruka leaning back into Kakashi's chest.

"You'll cut your palm and them I will do the same and we will clasp hands. It's marking you to the fullest," said Kakashi.

"Many packs don't do this because you can't reverse it. It is required when you marry into a clan but otherwise others don't do it," said Genma.

"Will it hurt?" asked Iruka.

"I won't lie, it will hurt badly. If you can withstand it though no one else will ever be able to touch you. They won't be able to harm you without our knowledge," said Genma.

"Why are we waiting then?" asked Iruka.

"For one you are still very weak. Two we have to set up the ceremony and that takes time," said Kakashi growling low in his throat.

Instead of frightening Iruka it calmed him greatly and that was something that meant progress was happening. The three in the pack all let out in audible sighs. They had been worried that the man would actually refuse and destroy all trust between the pack and Iruka.

.:End:.

AN: Well another chapter up and more info revealed. For those who where wondering, this has nothing to do with werewolves or anything like that.

2-09-08: Eh just some minor adjustments and another dream sequence.

4-17-08: I added more to the dream sequence and little additives to make everything come together.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Disclaimer: I don't own

Chapter Summary: what does one genin, one chuunin, and three jounin do?

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 6: His eternal Sun

Warning: Child Abuse mentioned in this chapter.

AN: I'm against rape and child abuse. This is purely fiction. If you know of some one or if it is yourself who is abused please speak up. Don't become a faceless statistic there is always another way.

.:Start:.

Naruto frowned when he saw Tsunade looking at him, in, almost fear mixed curiosity. IN the back of his mind he was running all the worse case scenarios. Many ninjas would think very little of "Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja". They didn't know that the boy himself was a bigger genius then Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't say anything as Jiraiya was doing the report. Nothing had happened to them on the three months they had been gone. So there wasn't much to report. The two had come back for a weeks rest and he was worried about Iruka. When he had left the man's clan had been making it extremely hard for him to live at all.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" asked Tsunade looking worriedly at her favorite ninja.

"Yeah baa-chan?" asked Naruto quizzically.

"Did you know that Iruka's been trying to adopt you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, but Sandaime said that he couldn't because of the village and his clan," said Naruto sourly.

"You knew about his clan?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, I saw the mark once and asked Iruka about it. He didn't explain to much about who they all where or anything. They are not causing him more trouble are they?" asked Naruto worriedly.

"Not now," said Tsunade looking tired.

"WHAT DID THEY DO!!" shouted Naruto trying not to run out of the office and find Iruka.

"Come with me," said Tsunade standing up.

.:Bone Archerers:.

Kakashi looked up when the door bell rang. As he moved to answer it he noticed that Iruka was sitting with his back next to the couch reading a book from the library in the house. When asked why he wasn't sitting on the couch Iruka had replied that he liked to read sitting on the floor back to the couch. It all seemed to rub Kakashi the wrong way but he was trying to take it easy with the chibi. Too much had happened to him to suddenly destroy most of what he knew. Sighing slightly Kakashi went to answer the door. There he was met with one Hokage and one 'slightly' pissed off student.

"Where's Iruka?" asked Naruto trying to control his temper.

"I'm right here Naruto," said Iruka walking up behind him.

"Iruka" said Naruto giving his father figure a hug but careful of his back, as he had been since that fateful day he became a ninja.

"Come on Naruto," said Iruka leading him farther into the mansion.

.:I need some more pocky:.

"Can we talk privately?" asked Tsunade looking perplexed.

"Fallow me," said Kakashi keeping his face schooled blank.

Kakashi quietly lead Tsunade to his make-shift office. The room had once been a sitting room but Kakashi preferred to use it as an office because of the big picture window. Some stray papers where scattered across the desk. In the left top drawer could find his favorite book to read, Gensomaden Saiyuki, the manga. There he let Tsunade take the office chair and he sat in one of the arm chairs.

"Naruto knows about Mizuki's clan," said Tsunade quietly.

"He…knew?" said Kakashi worriedly.

"According to him, Sandaime knew about Iruka's mark and the clan. He supported it," stressed Tsunade.

"What?" said Kakashi barely keeping himself from shouting.

"Yeah I guess when Iruka went to ask to get Naruto's custody he took Naruto with him. Sandaime said that he couldn't allow him to have Naruto because his clan forbade it. According to Naruto, also, he only knows about Osanmwesr and Mizuki and not the rest of the clan," said Tsunade sighing heavily.

.: I'm going to kill whoever pulled the fire alarm early this morning:.

"Iruka why are you here?" asked Naruto as the two sat down at the picture window in the library.

"I'm part of Kakashi's pack now. He was able to override Mizuki's mark," said Iruka sitting gingerly.

"They did it again, didn't they," said Naruto his eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry Naruto," said Iruka as Genma and Raidou entered without the knowledge of the other two.

"Don't worry! Iruka you nearly died that one time," said Naruto looking extremely upset.

"What?" asked Genma as he and Raidou walked up.

"Naruto," said Iruka pulling the distraught boy into his embrace.

"Please I don't want to go through that again," murmured Naruto just loud enough for the three to hear.

"We'll never do that to him," said Raidou sitting next to the two as Genma did the same on the other side.

"Mizuki, promised and look what happened," retorted Naruto burying his head into Iruka's chest.

"We are not like Mizuki. We truly care for Iruka, cub," said Genma touching Naruto's shoulder softly.

The two ninja's frowned when they saw how Naruto jerked away from the light touch. They both had heard the rumors when Naruto was younger. They hadn't wanted to believe them, but with it staring them in the face they had to. Right in-between the two; where to of Konoha's strongest ninja's and they were broken in an almost unimaginable way. It made both of them want to kill whoever did this. Extremely painfully that it would make even Ibiki flinch in shock.

.:Two hours later:.

When Kakashi entered the library after Tsunade left, his breath caught in his throat. He found Iruka and Naruto curled up between Raidou and Genma. When he saw the two he noticed that the two where extremely concerned for the two charges between them. Naruto seemed to try and stay far away from Raidou as he could without it being obvious unless you knew the boy. Iruka had the boy's hand and was tracing light circles. As he came closer Naruto opened his eyes and stared at him for a moment and then went back to sleep.

"Let's get them on a bed," said Kakashi as he carefully picked up the blonde.

"I never thought those rumors where true," murmured Genma as Raidou picked Iruka up.

Kakashi just shook his head and lead the way into the bedroom. Kakashi wondered where the boys sleeping cap was but decided it shouldn't affect him for only a nap. Once the two where placed on the bed; the three left to the room connected to the bedroom. There Kakashi sat on an arm chair while Genma flopped down on the couch and Raidou leaned against the wall.

"Not all the rumors are true. Naruto's been abused every way possible though. I had to work with Iruka while Naruto was still in the Academy so that he'd be able to interact with me when he became my student. I couldn't give him too much attention because then he'd become scared and withdrawn from me. It's very much a process of a lot of not giving to get something in return," said Kakashi slowly.

"Are you telling me he is as bad as or worse than Iruka," said Genma seriously.

"Worse. If I hadn't forced the Sandaime to put an ANBU team on him, he wouldn't be here. Not only did the poor boy have to worry about the villagers and Akatsuki; several other villages found out that he was the demon container. Jiraiya has been working with him on it, but he's no where near even where Iruka is," said Kakashi sighing.

"I always wondered why he took Naruto," said Raidou.

"Iruka and I convinced him. It took us longer to get Naruto to even consider it. The fact is that Naruto is extremely smart and has perfect chakra control. It's amazing what he can do when he needs do. He just can't show that in front of people because of everything that has happened," said Kakashi sighing.

"He's starved for affection but is afraid of being touched. We originally had wanted to team him up with Shikamaru and Hinata but the Sandaime wouldn't allow us," said Iruka walking in.

"Instead he was placed with a loud mouth and the avenger," breathed Raidou wanting to go do something extremely childish to the Hokage monument.

"I was worried about it. Sakura didn't care who she hurt, as long as she could impress Sasuke. Sasuke actually helped Naruto in some sense until he ran off," said Iruka as he sat next to Genma.

"Does Tsunade know?" asked Genma as he wrapped an arm around Iruka.

"Most of it. I didn't tell her about Mizuki's clan," said Iruka quietly.

.:End:.

AN: Ok another chapter down and a secondary plot line started…Yeah…I know but I needed to use Naruto somehow and this just seems to work. I also need to know if you guys want to involve Sasuke or not. I will be putting a poll up on my profile so you guys can vote. I'll leave it up for a week and then get the next chapter up.

4/18/08: Ok more changes to this chapter. I expanded on what was already written and given it a twist. Sorry I'm sleep deprived and really need some sleep.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter._


	7. Chapter 7

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: More is found out about Naruto's past and what will be done

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 7: Finding someone to trust

.:Start:.

"How'd you get Naruto to trust you?" asked Genma curios.

"We originally planned to have several Jounins come to the class and help during shuriken practice. From there I had hoped to pick the one that Naruto wasn't afraid of. It wasn't fool proof, at all, actually. Originally the jounins I had picked where Asuma or Gai. The night before a large mob had attacked Naruto. He had several deep lacerations and a concussion. So instead of going to class he spent the morning in the hospital," said Iruka running a hand through his hair.

"Around lunch time I'd been walking around and saw the two at Ichiraku's; I sat down next to Iruka and ordered some food," said Kakashi

"Naruto didn't seem to mind it. Because of that I asked Kakashi to help me out and he accepted. From then on whenever I took Naruto out to eat Kakashi would be there to. About six months later Kakashi sat next to him. We where hoping that Naruto wouldn't give him the 'mask' and maybe just maybe, be able to accept him."

"He seemed startled at first. Especially when I talked and asked him questions. Slowly he came out of his shell. The boy is actually really smart. He knew who I was and my status in the village. We actually talked about the different jutsus that I knew. He seemed fairly knowledgeable about it. He was still extremely shy, but I was able to give him the extra attention needed to handle how much chakra he had."

"How did you do it with Jiraiya?" asked Raidou casting a glance at the bedroom door.

"We figured by the Naruto's last year at the academy he'd need one on one teaching. He had learned all that the academy could teach him and we knew the council would make it hard on Kakashi to teach him. All we needed someone who wasn't under the council's thumb," said Iruka

"If Jiraiya hadn't been such a pervert, it wouldn't have worked. Naruto finally accepted him after we came back from Wave Country. It was just in time too; the council was pressuring me to focus all my attention on Sasuke. I was mad that they wanted to take away from two students to help one that was already so far ahead of the other two. How it happened was that we left Jiraiya and Naruto together for a day. Once Jiraiya just handed Naruto a scroll and went to do research Naruto relented. His perverted past time allowed him past Naruto's first barrier," said Kakashi bitterly

"Jiraiya said he'd come down to teach Naruto around the Chuunin exams. In the meantime, he'd sent Naruto scrolls to learn. By that he got Naruto addicted to reading. Since then Naruto has devoured any book or scroll placed in front of him," said Iruka

"I've noticed him in the library," said Raidou

"Yeah, I remember seeing him carrying a stack of books," said Genma

"Ever since Jiraiya sent him the Harry Potter Series, he's been hooked," chuckled Iruka

"What's so funny?" asked Genma

"You remember those fireworks that went off in the council meeting?" asked Iruka.

"Yeah every time we used chakra on them, they would multiply," said the three jounins.

"He got it from the books," said Iruka

"How did he end up with his teammates?" asked Raidou looking at Kakashi.

"I was required to take the Uchiha," supplied Kakashi eye narrowing.

"Kakashi was able to request Naruto. The council believed it could make Kakashi not train him. Sasuke was a given, because Kakashi could teach him how to use the Sharingan. To make sure of that, Kakashi ignored Naruto, they placed Sakura on the team," said Iruka

"She's the council's spy. She's hampered Naruto's developments, time and again. Thanks to her now he's incredibly head shy and shy's away from any woman yelling. Tsunade spent two weeks on the road before the boy would let her touch him voluntary, where she could hug him. She nearly took off my head when I first met her in her office. I was lucky that Iruka had entered just seconds behind me and was able to help with the questions she threw at me. What's sad is that it's gotten to where he won't let a woman medic-nin touch him," said Kakashi shaking his head.

"Does Tsunade know that it's Sakura causing most of it?" asked Raidou

"Yes. She's gotten onto Sakura but the girl hasn't listened at all," said Iruka

"It doesn't help that she's a spoiled brat. Even Ino doesn't hang around with her that much anymore. I've heard a lot of the hospital staff complaining to Tsunade about her behavior. Last rumor I heard is that Tsunade is looking at stopping her training of the girl and looking at sealing her chakra for three months," said Kakashi

All four of them heard the whimpering coming from the bedroom. Iruka quickly stood up and went to Naruto. Kakashi sighed and switched places with Genma. When Iruka came out Raidou sat in the armchair next to the one Genma was in. Naruto gripped Iruka's hand tighter when he saw Genma and Raidou. Iruka squeezed his hand and lead the way to the couch. He began to shake and slightly hid behind Iruka, like a frightened kit. Genma and Raidou stayed stalk still knowing that any sudden movement could upset the boy even more. Once he was in between Iruka and Kakashi he calmed down.

"I forgot your cap," said Kakashi sounding guilty.

"It's ok, it got destroyed," said Naruto before he curled up between the two.

"How'd that happen?" asked Kakashi running his hand through Naruto's hair.

"Missing-nin attacked us while we where camped out," said Naruto his eyes starting to droop again.

"Have you slept at all," asked Iruka worriedly

"About two hours every night," said Naruto sleepily.

"I'll be right back," said Iruka shifting Naruto to lean more on Kakashi.

"Uh-huh," said Naruto falling asleep.

"Cap?" asked Genma softly.

"A sleeping cap; the ANBU gave it to him originally, so if he was kidnapped he could be easily tracked. It helped out a lot. I came into Naruto's life when he was seven and the ANBU became his protectors. He got kidnapped once and the person was halfway through Suna. If he hadn't been wearing the cap we wouldn't of found him in time. Once the seal cracked Kyuubi's never left Naruto's dreams alone. Iruka and I placed seals in the cap to suppress Kyuubi, so the boy could sleep," said Kakashi as Naruto's brows furrowed.

"Did Jiraiya know?" asked Raidou

"No we leave the decision up to Naruto. He didn't tell him, because he didn't want to seem less in Jiraiya's eyes. Even though he plays a fool; Naruto hates to be looked down on or treated like a little kid by those who truly know about the mask," said Kakashi carefully pulling Naruto closer to him.

Iruka hurried back in carrying the walrus sleeping cap. You could see the seals that had been stitched into the inside of the cap. When he placed it on Naruto's head, the boy sighed and snuggled up closer to Kakashi. Kakashi wrapped the boy in the dark blue, with brown pugs, fleece blanket around the boy's lower half. Genma chuckled at the picture it made.

"Sasuke hurt him,' said Iruka no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah he put Chidori through his chest," snorted Genma

"No it's worse…" trailed Iruka

"Sasuke was his first friend. Naruto trusted him more than he had anyone his age. When he left well," said Kakashi rolling up Naruto's sleeve to show five pock mark scars.

"What?!" exclaimed Raidou as Genma's Senbon fell from his mouth.

"Kyuubi nearly broke the seal because Naruto was in such turmoil. Naruto barely held it back until Jiraiya modified the seal," said Kakashi as Naruto just curled up closer to Kakashi.

"Kyuubi nearly broke out," breathed Raidou as Genma putting his Senbon away.

"When?" asked Genma

"Right after the main fight with Sasuke, when he was living with me; so he wouldn't do anything…I was at the academy and Kakashi was trying to placate the council. They wanted to have Naruto killed or given to ROOT. If Jiraiya hadn't been there in time Naruto's mind would have been broken," said Iruka quietly.

"Jiraiya's modified seal only holds Kyuubi back where he cannot take over Naruto. Naruto can access the chakra but he has to be careful that he doesn't go over two tails," said Kakashi

"Modified?" asked Genma looking at Naruto.

"In three months Kyuubi will be fully absorbed into his system and will die. Because of this Naruto will need a grounder," said Kakashi

"Grounder?" asked Raidou

"4 chakra sources or an adopted clan symbol," said Iruka touching his own mark.

That's when it dawned on them. Iruka, like Naruto, wore a mask. Right in front of them he was doing it. Kakashi reached out and touched Iruka's mark. Pain and heartbreak swamped him for a second. Through the connection the other two felt it. They walked to the couch and knelt next to the couch arms. Suddenly, to Iruka, all three of their chakra's wrapped around them. Naruto smiled in his sleep and purred softly.

.:Talk:.

Naruto woke up when he felt Iruka's and another chakra signature leave the room. He opened his eyes sleepily, he saw that Kakashi and Genma remained. He sat up slowly, staying close to Kakashi. He cuddled up to the older man, and Kakashi started to run his fingers through his hair.

His instincts yelled at him to run away, but he shoved it down knowing that Kakashi would die before he allowed anyone to touch him in that way again. Once Kakashi had entered his life stuff had gotten better. He still had to deal with the odd mob and being called demon but he no longer had to worry about people coming through his window at night. He no longer had to check behind him before he entered an unfamiliar room or a room with only a door and now windows.

When the ANBU had given him his night cap he didn't understand why until the one time he'd been kidnapped. When he was returned to Konoha both Iruka and Kakashi where waiting on him. Iruka had been put on a mission so he'd spent a month at Kakashi's apartment. He'd remembered Raidou faintly as the man only stopped by about twice a week; though it had only been when he was suppose to be asleep. Suddenly his stomach growled so he blushed.

"When Iruka and Raidou come back, we'll get something to eat," said Kakashi as Naruto removed his cap.

"What happened to Iruka?" asked Naruto looking at the blanket.

"Mizuki's clan has been causing some problems," said Genma slowly

"It's because of me," said Naruto barely audible

"Why do you say that?" asked Kakashi shifting Naruto until he was on his lap.

"Osanmwesr beat it into me," said Naruto cuddling up to Kakashi.

Before the two could find out more; Iruka, Raidou and Tsunade walked in. The two men retook their places quickly. When Tsunade observed Naruto and Kakashi, her expression softened. She hoped, greatly, that the three jounin would be able to heal the two. For what the jounins didn't know was that Mizuki's clan had done so much to the two. She was hoping that this pack would be able to give these to the hope and light they needed to live.

"Tsunade?" asked Genma confused.

"We got some information from sound…Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke…He then created team snake and has been traveling,' said Tsunade.

"What are the council's orders?" asked Naruto softly

"They want to declare him a missing-nin."

"Do it."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"He's like a butterfly. If you keep them in your hand they loose there ability to fly and die. Sasuke can no longer be called a friend. A friend is someone who never hurts you, unless it's an accident. Even then they apologize like there is no tomorrow. Friends are there through thick and thin no matter how bad it gets. Sasuke let it happen even when we where friends. I've learned that," said Naruto before he buried his face into Kakashi's chest.

.:Food:.

Raidou watched in shock as Sakura threw Naruto into a wall, after repeatedly punching him. The girl had cornered the boy after they had eaten at a restaurant. She'd shouted something and then attacked the boy. Naruto didn't fight back just took it. The sight of that had made Genma's stomach turn. Before any of the pack could get to him the Rookie 9 surrounded him, glaring at Sakura. Raidou and Genma let out a mental sigh of relief as Shikamaru helped Naruto up.

"Why'd you do that?" demanded Kiba as Akamaru growled at his feet.

"If something is precious to you let it go. If it comes back it was meant to be! What Crap is that!? He's allowed Tsunade to declare Sasuke as a missing-nin!" shouted Sakura clenching her fists.

"He killed Orochimaru and started his own team. He's a traitor! We need to stop wasting time on the teme!" said Neji pissed.

"That dobe," started Sakura

"He's not the dobe! You are! You haven't done jack shit to help! All you've done is taken your anger out on Naruto!" shouted Ino.

"Sakura, Tsunade wants you in her office now," said Shizune appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Fine," said Sakura before she and Shizune left.

Once Sakura left Naruto's knees went out. Ino caught him but he flinched badly. Iruka and Kakashi were there in a second to help the poor boy. Iruka took Naruto; while Kakashi shot a look at Raidou and Genma. When they nodded he touched Iruka and transported them out of there; Genma and Raidou fallowed.

.:End:.

AN: Ok I actually had this almost finished on Wednesday. I just had to wait to do the last section until I found out what the result from the poll was. By my readers votes Sasuke is a minor character. Because of that you guys got an even longer chapter. I hope no one is too badly out of character. I'm usually in the straddling the line about Sakura. I either hate her guts or like the roll she plays. From what I've read and seen she's done nothing but cry, not doing anything really to help get Sasuke back. It just ticks me off. So I get my revenge here. Also I have to say wikipedia is god! Thanks to it I'm able to check different facts that I didn't know. So hopefully this fic will try and conform to Naruto but I'm not promising anything.

April 19, 2008: I tried to add more here to a point but it's not much. I'm actually really happy with this chapter and don't want to totally change the dynamics.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	8. Chapter 8

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Reading is done and a Council meeting is called.

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 8: Changing of the Guard

.:Start:.

Genma rocked a shaking Iruka while Kakashi and Raidou treated a shaking Naruto. Even as they began to take care of the worst injuries the minor one's where healing. Scars wrapped all around Naruto's torso where his clothes usually covered up. Genma's frown deepened when he noticed a scar that looked like a shuriken. Kakashi caught his look and shook his head, stalling his question. Three seconds later Shizune and Tsunade appeared, Tsunade wearing the Hokage robs of office.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Iruka his voice only slightly trembling.

"Sakura Haruno's chakra has been sealed indefinitely. She is not allowed to leave Konoha and isn't allowed to go past the gates. She is under house arrest until the trial. Those of rookie nine, that where there are going to testify. We need Naruto to testify about today," said Shizune as the two men finished taking care of Naruto.

"I can do it," said Naruto looking at his hands.

"Easy kit," said Kakashi pulling Naruto into his arms.

"I'm going to tell the council of this now. Also that we are changing the teams," said Tsunade looking worriedly at Naruto.

"Who's on what team?" asked Iruka interested.

"The only major change is that Shikamaru is going to be on Naruto's team and Sai is going to Shika's old team. We still have to find a third chuunin for the team," said Tsunade sighing.

"How about Kin? She's two years older than the two but she'd work out," said Genma suddenly.

"Who is she?" asked Kakashi as Naruto started to calm down.

"She's got green hair and black eyes. She's been training under Kurenai to work on her Genjutsu. She'd work out really well. She's quiet and rarely uses force unless it's necessary. Then she has a left hook that can break a jaw. She's also had training to be a medic-nin also. Her original team dissolved when she was the only one to make chuunin. I would suggest Hinata but she's finally settled in with her team," said Genma as Iruka calmed down completely.

"Then that's what we'll do," said Shizune pulling out a scroll.

"Kakashi, Iruka, I'm also submitting the adoption papers today with my backing. Is there anything else you would like to add to them?" asked Tsunade patiently

"That I would like to have Naruto as part of my clan," said Kakashi running a hand through Naruto's hair.

"You serious?" asked Naruto in awe.

"Absolutely, you'll be a part of the pack," said Raidou smiling at the teen.

"I will add that, it also means you will have to go Kakashi," said Tsunade stepping over to Iruka.

Before anything else could be said she carefully knocked Iruka out. Naruto fought against Kakashi but the older man held tight. His eyes where glazed over and he didn't stop fighting. Raidou helped to secure Naruto's flaying arms.

"NO!! Please!!" shouted Naruto. Kakashi sighed and put light pressure on the left side of Naruto's neck. Finally the boy calmed down but was still held tight by Kakashi.

Tsunade, with the help of Genma, lifted his shirt to check on the bandages and wound. She ran her hands over it checking for the heat of infection. Once she was satisfied she turned back to Naruto a stern look on her face.

"Naruto, I had to do that. I needed to check his wound," said Tsunade as the boy finaly slumped against Kakashi.

"But he's not awake a-a-and Kakashi has to go w-w-w-with you," said Naruto looking scared.

"Naruto, listen to me. These two are pack they won't hurt you. They won't even touch you without your expressed permission. Nothing will happen to you, you have my word," said Kakashi rubbing circles in Naruto's back. Naruto didn't reply but just nodded his head.

"When will Iruka wake up?" asked Raidou as Genma took Iruka to the bedroom.

"Not for another four hours at least," said Tsunade watching Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

.:Homework sucks:.

Naruto stayed on the couch once Kakashi had left to go to the council. He trusted Kakashi and Iruka with all his heart but these two, Genma and Raidou, they hadn't earned it. He never trusted unconditionally no matter what people thought. It almost felt like a betrayal but he knew it wasn't. Kakashi had to go to the council so that he'd be safer and Iruka was hurt. When Raidou entered the living room, Naruto didn't do anything but scoot closer into the corner. Bull said nothing but placed his large head on his paws to watch the show.

Raidou wanted to sigh when he saw Naruto scoot so far into the corner. Nodding to Bull, he sat down on the recliner and let his feet up. As he opened the cover on his new book White Knight by Jim Butcher he saw the boy look at him sharply. He decided to ignore the boy and continued to read.

Naruto was surprised when Raidou opened up the book. He'd been looking for that one for over a year and hadn't found it. As far as he knew the jounin had never done anything but he wasn't going to risk getting near the man. The last time he'd asked to borrow or read a book from someone other than Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade or the library he'd been given a severe beating and never did it again. Instead he preoccupied himself with scratching behind Butch's big ears. As the time went on Naruto couldn't help it, he wanted to know.

"How's the book?" asked Naruto quietly as he carefully moved incase he needed to run.

'Interesting, I've read it a couple of times already. Have you read the series already?" asked Raidou looking up.

"Yeah, my favorite has to be Summer Knight."

"How'd you find them? There not here in Konoha."

"Actually Gaara gave me the first book to read and I got hooked."

"Then here," said Raidou placing the book on the coffee table and sliding it towards the boy.

"Thanks!" said Naruto his eyes lighting up.

.:If it gets any colder here it's going to Snow!:.

Kakashi suppressed a growl as the council meeting dragged. They had already agreed to have Sakura tried but where now fighting over what court she should be tried in. He shifted his weight subtly more worried about having to leave Naruto at the mansion with Iruka knocked out. He trusted Raidou and Genma with his life but to the boy they hadn't earned anything. To Naruto you had to earn his trust. Then and only then would he even get near you. If you broke it at all you would never see the boy again. It was a fact of life to Naruto. He'd learned it quickly being the second person ever for Naruto to trust.

"We now come to the subject of Uzumaki, Naruto adoption," said Hiashi as Tsunade stood up.

"The Hatake clan has made a bid to adopt the boy into the clan. It is back by Head Hatake, Kakashi and Umino Iruka. I also support this," said Tsunade looking at the council.

"Umino Iruka isn't a member of the Hatake clan," said one of the older council members.

"Iruka Umino has been a member for three days now," said Kakashi calmly.

"All in favor of allowing the adoption?" said Hiashi

"AYE!!"

.: Glad it's the weekend:.

When Kakashi entered the living room he nearly gasped. There on the couch was Raidou with Naruto laying his head on his thigh. Raidou was combing his fingers through Naruto's hair while the boy read. It made him smile knowing that the boy was on his way to healing.

.:End:.

Kin: Golden

AN: Hey I got another chapter up today!! Ok I know most of you where wondering why I put Iruka to sleep. I needed Naruto to start trusting someone else in the pact. A lot of stuff will start hitting the fan in the next chapter! Oh yeah, the books I mentioned are actually real and are property of Jim Butcher I only own copies of the books.

April 19, 2008: Ok I only added a little. I finally fixed Bull's name also.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	9. Chapter 9

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Failing to protect…

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 9: Kidnapped!!

.:Start:.

Iruka smiled at Naruto as the boy absent mindedly rubbed his clan mark. Both of them, where in a clothing store, shopping for new clothes. Once Iruka had woken up from his sleep to find that Naruto adoption had gone through, Kakashi had decided that the two of them needed new clothes. Both of them had refused at first but once Kakashi said that Genma and Raidou had burnt or sold there old clothes they had no choice.

Naruto was in the dressing room trying on new clothes, while Genma was somewhere in the store looking for clothes also. Kakashi had left them here saying that he needed to do some clan business and would be back in a couple of hours. Raidou was outside with the bags of clothes they had already bought. Iruka had just picked up a shirt when he was hit in the back of the neck and he blacked out.

.:I couldn't help myself:.

When Iruka came back to he was tied down to a stone slab in the middle of the forest. His shirt had been removed and his pants where undone but still on him. When he tried to access his chakra he found that he couldn't because the ropes restricted all chakra use. Trying not to panic he turned his head to the left to see the dark red robes of Mizuki's clan.

"You are awake, traitor," spat the one that also had a dark green stole.

"What?" asked Iruka confused.

"You have betrayed your original clan by being marked by another. We will punish you for this," said Osanmwesr his hood down as he approached Iruka.

Iruka fought against his robes as Osanmwesr was next to the slab. Suddenly Osanmwesr stabbed Iruka with a blue colored senbon. Iruka screamed as pain raced across his vision. He screamed until his voice was hoarse. Osanmwesr then pinched the nerve in Iruka's neck to knock him out again.

.:Short I know:.

Naruto was in panic mode. He had felt one of Mizuki's clan enter the store. Before he could tell anyone Iruka had disappeared. He had tried tracking the man through his chakra signature but it was being blocked by something. He'd tore down the street trying to keep up with the faint signature but lost it when he collided with Kakashi. Kakashi just wrapped his arms around the distraught Naruto as Genma and Raidou came up.

They discussed something but Naruto couldn't discern it. It seemed like his mind had disconnected with his body. All he knew was that three different groups of nin-dogs where called up then Kakashi had transported him to Tsunade's office. There Jiraiya, rookie 9 and the ANBU had been informed and search parties had been sent out. Tsunade had wrapped Naruto into a fleece blanket and he was sitting on the couch.

"Naruto how where you trying to track Iruka?" asked Kakashi sitting down next to the distraught boy.

"His chakra signature but they where blocking it again," murmured Naruto not looking at him.

"How where they able to block it, and again??" asked Tsunade looking intrigued.

"They have these special ropes that make it impossible to use chakra. It also blocks the person's signature. They created them just for me specifically. The first time they used them they did this," said Naruto showing his scar.

"Why?" asked Shizune trying not to stare.

"Sandaime refused to allow them to mark me. So they did this instead," said Naruto letting his shirt drop.

Kakashi sighed and pulled the distraught boy into his lap. Naruto didn't do anything but burry his face into the man's chest. Faint whimpers could be heard from the distressed boy. Kakashi started to run his fingers through the boys hair to try and keep him grounded. Tsunade sat down and started to write on a blank scroll. Once she was done Neko appeared to take it.

.:Ok thanks to sasori-kun who pointed out that I didn't explain that:.

When Iruka woke up again he was in pain everywhere. He couldn't even move without sending pain so strong that it nearly knocked him out. Gritting his teeth he moved his head to the side to see that there was no one else in the clearing. Trying to flex his fingers he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. The blasted senbon that Osanmwesr had impaled in him still stuck out of his abdomen.

He nearly cried in happiness when he saw Genma and Raidou enter the clearing with there nin-dogs. He tried to say something but his throat protested at the abuse. The two nearly stared in shock but snapped out of it.

"God's Iruka are you ok?" asked Genma as the two began to cut the bonds that held him. Iruka managed to barely nod his head.

"Iruka, you've been poisoned. I recognize the symptoms. If you move at all it will cause you pain. We are going to have to knock you out so we can transport you to the Hokage," said Raidou as he removed the senbon.

"Do it," whispered Iruka weakly.

The two exchanged a glance and Raidou knocked Iruka out. Once that was done they pulled Iruka's pants back on as the Rookie 9 entered the clearing. All of the genins/ chuunins where covered in blood. There expressions became enraged when they saw what state Iruka was in.

.:Wake:.

When Iruka woke up again it was from the irritation of the oxygen mask chaffing his skin. Opening his eyes he saw that he was in one of the private rooms. When he felt a squeeze to his hand he turned his head to see Naruto sitting next to his bed eyes red. He weakly squeezed his hand back and floated back into unconsciousness.

.:End:.

AN: Ok I hope that cleared up some of the questions and everything. I'm back to torturing Iruka again also. I know the chapter is short but it kind of needed to be. I'll get into explaining why Genma and Raidou have nin-dogs in the next chapter. Keep the reviews and alerts coming please!

April 19, 2008: Ok not a lot of changes because this chapter is already so solid.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	10. Chapter 10

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Consequences for ones actions

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 10: To try and build a bridge

_Means through the pack connection._

.:Start:.

Kakashi watched the two newest members of his pack sleep. When he' entered the hospital room, Naruto was asleep in a chair next to Iruka's bed. He'd moved the boy, to the couch, so he wouldn't wake up with several painful cricks in his body. Iruka, was sweating and his forehead was creased in pain. Kakashi wished that Rookie 9 had been able to kill Osanmwesr. Instead the man was a missing-nin with over half his clan dead.

Kakashi himself had left to hunt him down after Iruka had been placed in the hospital bed. The man had awoken only once and that was to just squeeze Naruto's hand. It made Kakashi want to destroy the world that one of HIS pack members was hurt. What was worse was that Naruto was blaming himself for not protecting the chuunin even though he knew he wouldn't have been able to do anything.

"Kakashi," said Tsunade standing at the door.

"Why is he like this?" asked Kakashi turning to look at her.

"Even though he's been given the antidote, he'll still have some of the symptoms from the poison," said Tsunade her eye's hardening

"What symptoms and how long?" asked Kakashi as Genma and Raidou entered the room.

"Pain, nausea, extreme muscle cramps, and light insomnia," said Tsunade as Genma took the chair Naruto had been in and Raidou leaned against the wall.

"What about the bastard?" asked Genma running a hand over the blankets.

"The hunter-nin are looking for him now," said Tsunade distaste in her voice.

"Baa-chan?" asked Naruto sleepily; sitting up.

"You ok, gaki?" asked Tsunade as Raidou sat next to the boy.

"Yeah…why?" asked Naruto the last part barely a whisper.

"The Umino, are originally from Wave. Osanmwesr's brother and Iruka's dad faced each other in the Chuunin exams. After Iruka's dad defeated him; he couldn't stand that he hadn't made Chuunin and killed himself," said Kakashi as Genma made his way to the empty chair.

"I know that. Why do they keep on trying to hurt Iruka? They said that if I paid them all of the money from my missions they would leave Iruka alone," said Naruto looking down at the floor.

.:Reclaim Land:.

When Iruka woke up he curled into a ball. He seemed to be in pain everywhere. Even as hands tried to coax him into relaxing her refused. It wasn't until chakra wrapped around him did he uncurl. He opened his eyes to see Genma, Raidou, and Kakashi.

"Naruto?" asked Iruka weakly.

"Here," said Naruto coming in carrying a husky puppy.

Iruka smiled and leaned back onto the pillows. As Naruto got closer, Iruka noticed the slight frown on his face, before it disappeared. It made Iruka wonder what happened to the boy when he'd been taken. Iruka was absolutely positive that he hadn't sensed Naruto at the clearing at all. That in its self helped Iruka not hate himself too much. Naruto had been privy to too many of his torture sessions at the hand of his old clan.

Kakashi sat with his back to the head board and situated Iruka until he was between his legs, lying against him. Raidou and Genma just sat on the bed while Naruto hung back. The pup in Naruto's arms gave a small bark at Iruka.

"Tsunade, said that you'll be ready to do the blood bond when you're released," said Raidou scratching behind the pup's ear.

"What about the poison?" asked Iruka as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him.

"It'll be out of your system by then; though you will suffer from the side effects," said Kakashi.

When the door opened, everyone's attention snapped to it. When Izumo entered carrying flowers, cards and chocolate; Naruto scooted closer to Raidou not trusting the chuunin. Genma helped the man place the gifts on any spare surface in the room.

"Where did all these come from?" asked Iruka after the two where done.

"Mission room and your class room, mostly. Konohamaru been in a snit about what happened to you," said Izumo

"Who's teaching my class?" asked Iruka a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am right now," said Izumo

"Izumo I need you to go to, oh Iruka your awake," said Tsunade coming into the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said Izumo before he left.

"How did he know?" asked Naruto amazement in his voice.

"He's gotten used to it," said Tsunade.

"Is there a problem?" asked Kakashi

"No just to tell you that we'll be releasing Iruka in two days," said Tsunade smiling.

.:Going to the Apartments:.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Genma as the two made their way through the village.

"Iruka-sensei wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't come back," said Naruto barely audible.

"Don't think like that," said Genma wrapping his arms around the boy.

"NO! He would have been fine if I had just been killed," said Naruto jerking away, and running off.

_Alpha?_

_-What Happened?-_

_Pup's running_

_-I'll send Rai. Just come back here-_

.:Golden:.

Raidou jumped from roof to roof trying to find the errant kit. He could feel that Naruto was in a lot of emotional pain. For whatever reason he believed that he had caused Iruka all the pain. Even the explanation at the hospital didn't seem to change his mind. From what Genma had said the poor boy was probably running away.

Finally Raidou found Naruto at the memorial stone tracing names with his finger tips. Even with the poor lighting Raidou could see the tears running down the boys cheeks. He disguised his chakra as he slowly made his way closer to the distraught boy. When he was closer he saw that the boy was mouthing something but he wasn't sure.

"The skies are a dark grey. I can't seem to find you no more. I just want the pain to end," sang Naruto finally.

Raidou's heart broke at the words. Naruto had faced so much and this might be the straw that broke the camels back. Making up his mind he gathered the crying boy into his arms. Naruto seemed to be in shock and then just curled up in his arms. Even as the rain started to fall down Raidou started to rock the boy as he walked back to the manor. The boy needed to have family and he would get it. He was apart of the Hatake clan, he was no longer alone and wouldn't have to deal with it all alone anymore.

"I just want to be seen as a human being. I just want to be wanted by someone."

.:End:.

AN: I don't exactly care for this chapter. The fact is that I had a hell of a lot of problems getting it out. The lyrics I just made up on the fly to fit the atmosphere. Anybody have suggestions on names for the ninkin?? Also if you like my fic go check out Hinatagirl 410's amv Mordred's lullaby. It's really good and fits the feeling of this chapter. Big thank you to all my reviewers.

April 20, 2008: Ok I just added a paragraph and fixed some of the errors I saw.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	11. Chapter 11

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Naruto's sick and Iruka has to prepare for the ceremony.

Chapter 11: Fevers and Ceremonies

_Means through the pack connection._

.:Start:.

Raidou watched as a fevered Naruto slept. After he'd gotten back to the mansion, the boy had fallen down with a fever. A quick stop in from Tsunade confirmed that this part of Kyuubi merging with Naruto and a cold. It worried Raidou greatly that the boy had yet to wake up even though Tsunade had said Naruto wouldn't wake up until morning.

"You ok?" asked Genma entering the room carrying a mug.

"Just worried about him, he's never gotten a break. He's still blaming himself. It's like the village is trying to kill him. If we hadn't made him part of the pack he would be too far gone. Hell everyone's tried to bend the boy and he just refuses. I'm afraid that pretty soon he will break and there will be no more Konoha or Naruto," said Raidou running his hands through Naruto's sweaty hair.

"If Iruka hadn't been there, he wouldn't be here. I eavesdropped on Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka was saying that on an essay assignment Naruto wrote that he wished he was dead. To help the boy out the two took a trip to Port City. After that Naruto really started to open up to him,"

"It's a wonder that the two are here at all. It actually amazing to think of all the trials and tribulations the two went through and survived. According to Kakashi one time a hunter nin from grass tried to take Naruto and Iruka fought him off single handedly until the ANBU where able to come. He lasted over an hour. Hell not even an ANBU captain has lasted that long with only minor scratches. It's amazing. Did you know that Naruto can sing?"

"What?"

"When I found him at the memorial stone he was singing. If it hadn't been so heart wrenching I would of said that it was very beautiful,"

.:I plead the fifth:.

Even as Iruka stood before the three who he knew where his pack his knees trembled. They where in a dark room of the manor; preparing for the ceremony. Naruto was with Shikamaru for the day. Iruka studied the jounins in front of him. Raidou and Genma where wearing deep purple robes hoods pulled up so he could not see there faces. Kakashi was wearing a white robe and grey wolf mask. Iruka himself was wearing just a pair of black boxers. The only table in the room had a silver knife with a black hilt and a blood red pommel, a purple robe like Genma's and Raidou's and a scroll.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, Alpha of the pack, hereby wished to add Umino Iruka to the pack. Does the pack agree?"

"Hai"

"You, Umino Iruka has been asked to join the pack how do you plead?"

"I am honored to be considered."

"Then so be it," said Kakashi gesturing Iruka over to the table. As Iruka did that Genma unrolled the scroll and Raidou handed Kakashi the knife.

"Iruka Umino you are welcomed to the pack by mark know it shall be done by blood," said Raidou

"I, Hatake Kakashi, have sworn to protect all of his pack. Until my body returns to earth, dust and ashes I will so do by my oath," said Kakashi cutting open his right hand.

"I, Umino Iruka, do hereby swear that I will protect and help the pact. Until death I will forever be one. No other shall come before the. By blood and chakra I do this vow," said Iruka cutting his right had and grasped Kakashi's right hand. Pain was racing through his arm but he fought against it.

There mixed blood fell onto the scroll. Suddenly white chakra covered them all. When it cleared Pakkun was sitting on the table with a small beagle. Iruka looked at his hand to see that the wound was gone and not even a scar remained. He nearly jumped a mile when Genma placed the robe on his shoulders. Once that was done he turned to Kakashi.

"This is Pakkun my ninken. The dog next to him is the first of yours. He doesn't have a name," said Kakashi scratching behind Pakkun's ear.

"His name will be…Juro," said Iruka picking the pup up.

.:I need Chocolate:.

Naruto stared at the clouds not really seeing anything. By the tingling in his neck he knew that the ceremony was over. It was moments like these where he was just staring at the clouds or reading a book did he feel the weight of the village fall away. Those times where rare and few between. It was usually only when he was with Iruka did they happen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone come and he consciously tensed up alerting Shikamaru.

"What's wrong…oh," said Shikamaru staring at the girl also.

"Hi I'm Kin. The Hokage told me I could meet my new team out here. Although she said that my sensei, Kakashi wouldn't be here."

"I'm Shikamaru and this is Naruto," said Shikamaru as Naruto slightly hid from her.

"It's nice to meet the two of you," said Kin lying down on the grass to look at the clouds.

The boys exchanged looks, before Shikamaru shrugged and laid back down. Naruto made sure Shikamaru was between him and Kin before he laid down also. He knew of the team change but hadn't expect it to happen so soon. Changing teams made him think of old wounds. Not wanting anyone to see him not smiling he transported away from the hill.

When Naruto made it back to the memorial stone he let out a choked sob. There in front of the stone did he let his tears run down his face. Only here in front of the names and ghosts of the fallen would he cry at all. Sasuke had nearly succeed with placing his name on the stone. The fight at the Valley of the End still haunted him. In the seconds before Kakashi had picked him up he had seen all the times that Sasuke and him had actually acted like friends.

_Naruto are you all right?_

_I'm fine Kakashi…_

_Why are you at the memorial stone then?_

_I met the new girl of the team…she seems nice._

_Yes so have I. What's wrong?_

_Just remembering friends…._

_Will you be ok for the trial tomorrow?_

I'll be fine…just leave me alone sensei.

Naruto sighed and started to trace all the people's names from the Kyuubi attack on. Sandaime had made sure he knew every name that had been placed on the stone because of the Kyuubi attack. At one time he had believed the old man had cared for him. Now he looks back and wonders how he could have been so naïve. Naruto stays staring at the stone until Kakashi pops up next to him.

"Naruto it isn't your fault. Whatever anyone says it isn't your fault," said Kakashi pulling Naruto into his embrace.

.:End:.

Juro: best wishes, long life

AN: //slumps over computer// ok…that was a pain in the ass to write the ceremony. I looked everywhere to find a good idea of an oath and all I found where ones that didn't help at all. I rushed this chapter, because my parents are visiting this weekend and it's my sister's birthday so I wouldn't have time to put it up. In the next chapter there will be a lot more Naruto angst and Iruka will have a slight relapse. Thanks to all my reviewers and those who read this you guys are awesome!

April 20, 2008: Well I added a little to help the other chapters intermingle. I also gave the hint about Iruka's earlier occupation also.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	12. Chapter 12

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Tsunade is given more info on Iruka.

Chapter 12: Interlude: The past

.:Start:.

"Shizune!" shouted Tsunade staring at the scroll.

"Yes Tsunade-hime?" said Shizune coming into the office.

"Take this and don't let anyone disturb me," said Tsunade handing over her bottle of sake.

"Of course Hokage-sama," said Shizune eyes wide as she took the bottle and left the room.

Sighing Tsunade formed the seals so no one could enter her office. She picked up the scroll that the head of ANBU had left her. Cracking the seal, she opened the scroll. Seeing the name Umino Iruka through her for a loop, because as far as she knew the only reason ANBU had ever dealt with Iruka was because of Mizuki the first time. What shocked the hell out of her was that Iruka had been an undercover ANBU. For some reason after Iruka started to truly care for Naruto he was removed from service by the Sandaime. He was also demoted back to a chuunin, after only being a jounin for a week. Looking up she removed the seals, and sat down again.

"Boobless what's up?" asked Jiraiya entering through the window.

"I need you to find the Osanmwesr," said Tsunade looking cross.

"Anything else?" asked Jiraiya.

"If you find him make it extremely painful," said Tsunade darkly.

"I planned on it," said Jiraiya before he left.

"Tsunade-sama?" said Shizune from the other side of the door.

"Come it," said Tsunade as she closed the window. Shizune stepped in with Ibiki, who looked the same.

"Just the man I wanted to see. I want you to bring me every file that has Iruka's and Naruto's name in them," said Tsunade.

"What about the trial tomorrow?" asked Shizune.

"Don't worry about it," said Tsunade dismissively.

.:Trial is next chapter:.

Kakashi sighed as he looked over his pack. Iruka was curled up next to him while Genma and Raidou had Naruto squished between them. Their ninken where all around them; keeping everyone warm and comfortable. Iruka whimpered when he barely moved from him so he just pulled him closer to him and closed his eyes. He could worry about the trial later.

.:End:.

AN: Ok I know my profile says that the next chapter would be the trial but this just hit me and I decided that it would be a good idea. Chapter 13 will be a really long chapter to make up for the shortness in this one and to make up for the no chapter last weekend. Also thanks to a reviewer who pointed out that the name Kin was used for one of Orochimaru's pets. My Kin isn't the same one I promise. So until the weekend

April 20, 2008: Ok just fixed the grammatical errors. I just can't seem to add more to this chapter.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	13. Chapter 13

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Sakura's Trail.

Chapter 13: The Trial

Dedicated to: Demon-Shadow77, for scaring the shit out of me but for being ok, and for introducing me to Jeff (fa fa) Dunham and Eddie Izzard

.:Start:.

Iruka sighed as the whole pack stepped into the courtroom. In his heart he was deeply worried about Naruto. The boy hadn't even smiled today at all. He also noticed that when they entered the courtroom Naruto seemed even more sullen. Shooting a look at Kakashi he caught the barely visible nod.

"Naruto will you come with me for a second?" asked Iruka leading the teen out of the courtroom and into an outdoor courtyard/garden that was in the middle of the complex.

"Is something wrong?" asked Naruto looking up at the sky.

"Naruto no matter what is said in there…You are pack…No one can take that away from you. It doesn't matter what's said in that court room. The four of us will always stand behind you no matter what," said Iruka pulling Naruto into a hug.

"… … thank you," murmured Naruto finally relaxing into Iruka's arms.

Kakashi watched the exchange from the shadows. He wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt the two newest and frailest members of his pack. He wished that Naruto didn't have to sit through the trial let alone testify. Coming out of the shadows he let his chakra flare to let the two know he was there before he pulled the two into a tight hug.

.: Look a New Chapter Finally!!:.

"Lawyer for Haruno Sakura is Mr. McBitchypants (1),' said Tsunade as the trial started.

Raidou tried not to swear as the lawyer nodded to the Hokage. This was bad, McBitchypants was a sworn Naruto hater and was funded by ROOT. This was defiantly going to be extremely hard on Naruto. Catching Kakashi's eye, Raidou pulled Naruto closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"Figures that he would be her lawyer," muttered Genma for once without his trademark senbon in his mouth.

"From what I heard, the council isn't paying for him. However she is affording him might come to be a problem," whispered Kakashi eyes narrowing.

Raidou sighed as he felt Naruto shrink more next to him, as Sakura turned and glared at the boy. Returning the glare ten fold, he caught Genma's furious eyes. Naruto had, had a nightmare last night and for some reason he wouldn't talk about it. It wasn't until all four of them had just sat around him did he tell of some of the more horrendous stuff Sakura did to him. Bad food, purposely hurting him, making his portions smaller; Kakashi would switch with him; and leaving his stuff behind. It was a wonder that Naruto had even survived the mission to Wave.

.:No Sleep and to much homework:.

- Flashback-

"I only pretended to have a crush on her to complete the mask. I never really cared for her but I didn't want her dead. I thought everything would be ok after Wave but it just got worse. Every time I turned around she was doing something to hurt or hinder me. She was extremely mad when she didn't advance in the Chuunin exams. That night I was lucky enough to stay at Iruka's place. My apartment was trashed and painted again."

-End Flashback-

.:Someone is going to die:.

"Haruno, Sakura, you have been charge with attacking a fellow shinobi, unprovoked," said Tsunade leering down at the girl.

"He shouldn't even be considered a citizen of Konoha," screeched Sakura keeping her back to Naruto.

The whole pack, minus Naruto, began a sub vocal growl. Tsunade feeling the killing intent in the room along with the postures of the pack seemed flinch. Her eyes hardened when she saw that Naruto was near tears and the only thing keeping Iruka in his seat was Kakashi and Genma where holding him down. The killing intent was rolling off of the rookie nine in ocean wave quantities.

"I'm calling a thirty minute break, ANBU take the prisoner away," said Tsunade her tone showing no emotion.

Catching Kakashi's eye she jerked her head in the direction of the side chambers. Taking the hint, Kakashi moved his pack towards the side door. Iruka was right behind Naruto, Kakashi in the lead, Genma to the left and Raidou to the right. As the pack protected its own Tsunade made it back into that office.

When she entered behind them she was shocked to see Naruto crying into Iruka's chest. Iruka was rubbing circles on his back while Kakashi ran his hands through Naruto's hair. When she looked to Genma and Raidou the look of pure anger made her shiver. Kneeling in front of Naruto she wanted to just kill her former apprentice.

"Naruto," said Iruka softly slowly shifting the boy so he would face the Hokage.

"Naruto, she is totally wrong. You are an honorable citizen and shinobi of Konoha. Don't you dare let her win with that malice. She is just trying to poison you," said Tsunade.

.:Caffeine would be good right now:.

When they returned to the courtroom, everything was back in order. The break had done little to temper anyone's emotions. Hate filled glares where either sent at Sakura or Naruto depending on the person. Even as different witnesses where called to say there peace, Naruto stayed plastered to Kakashi's side.

"The People would like to call Uzumaki, Naruto to the stand."

Naruto slowly stood and made his way to the witness box. Even as he sat down his eyes swept the courtroom. His pack was sitting right behind the prosecutor. All four of them smiled encouragingly at him. What made him relax slightly was Iruka's nod to him. Three rows back was the Rookie Nine, all of who looked ready to kill Sakura and her Lawyer.

"Do you promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asked Tsunade as Naruto put his hand on his headband.

"I do as a shinobi of Konoha," said Naruto

"On the night that, the traitor left, did or did not Ms. Haruno try to blood bind you to a promise?" asked the People's lawyer.

"Yes sir,"

"Please elaborate,"

.:Silence! …I kill you!:.

-Flashback-

Naruto stared helplessly at the crying Sakura. He didn't like her but it still tore him up to see the girl crying so hard. He was in a state of shock that Sasuke had betrayed not only the village but their friendship as well. As Sakura blubbered out the story of Sasuke he felt even worse.

"Please Naruto you have to bring him back," said Sakura her nails digging into his forearm.

"I will Sakura," said Naruto nervous about Sakura's death grip on his arms.

"Promise me," said Sakura tightening her grip almost drawling blood. Naruto carefully removed her hands and check his arm to make sure no blood was drawn.

"I…I…" said Naruto before Kakashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto, Sakura," said Kakashi

-End flashback-

.:Totally what didn't happen but oh well:.

Kakashi nearly swore at himself. If he'd been a minute later Naruto would have been dead by now. A blood bind means that as soon as you say it you must do it. Because Naruto nearly died in the battle and Sasuke ran off; Naruto would have died two to three days later with his blood leaving him from every pour of his body. The technique was considered inhumane and was only done to prisoners of war in dire circumstances. Hell Yondaime had declared it an unfit torture for any prisoner without the Hokage's consent. Naruto had once again thwarted death.

Raidou had to use all of his power to not just loose it and kill the little whore. Oh he was pretty sure that ROOT had taught her how to do the bind. What scared him was that Naruto seemed to almost be a drone, there was no emotion in the boys face. The boy sitting there wasn't the Naruto that the pack knew. No this what he could of become if not for Iruka and Kakashi. After this trial they where going to have to work on the boys self esteem. Even though he was facing his past so to say, he was doing it behind another mask.

Genma gripped the bench to keep himself from doing something that most of the people in the room wanted to happen. He had known that the girl was a piece of shit but this made his blood boil. Just seeing how Naruto closed up made him want to scream. If Kakashi hadn't made him leave his Senbon at home the 'it' would already be dead.

Iruka's face was emotionless. He'd suspected that Sakura had tried this, but hadn't had time to get any proof. Looking at Naruto he knew that even with the cap the nightmares would come through even worse tonight. Only to his trained eye did he see the slight flinches Naruto would give off when Sakura would glare at him. Or the fact that the boy trembled, that was barely seen; you wouldn't see it if you didn't know the boy. This was not the bouncing ball of sun that the village was acquainted with. No this was the dark and closed off side of Uzumaki, Naruto. God help the next person whoever made Naruto go to this side of his protection, for Iruka would kill them without a second thought.

.:He slammed my stick in the car door:.

"That's all," said the prosecutor.

"Uzumaki, Naruto you may step down," said Tsunade looking at the boy.

Naruto nods and starts to move back towards his pack. "You're just a monster," hissed Sakura at him as he passed her. Before he could react the courtroom is in Chaos.

.:End:.

1 I borrowed this name from RuneWitchSakura. I do have her permission to use it.

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long. I couldn't even figure out how I was going to write this scene. I'm sorry that this focuses so much on Naruto but this needed to get out. Also I'm thinking about writing a fic about how Genma joined the pack, but I need your feedback on it. Also much love to all of my reviewers, and all of you who have either alerted or favorited, you rock.

April 25, 2008: Ok added a flashback of Naruto (sort of) and did some strenuous editing. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	14. Chapter 14

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: The end of the trial

Chapter 14: Justice and tears

.:Start:.

Kakashi held Iruka as they waited for the door to open. After all that had happened they hadn't expected this to happen. He wasn't even sure where the rest of his pack was. When the courtroom had broken out into Chaos he hadn't expected this. Now they where just hopping for good news when the doors opened. When he looked at the clock he tightened his grip on Iruka. Finally the doors opened and Tsunade stepped out looking solemn.

"Raidou is fine, the needles where luckily not poisoned with anything he wasn't immune to," said Tsunade smiling.

"Thank God, do you know anything about Osanmwesr?" asked Kakashi as Iruka buried his head into the crook of his neck.

"Nothing yet, the ANBU are furious and I'm disbanding ROOT," said Tsunade frowning.

"Is that even possible?" asked Iruka his voice muffled.

"It will be now. They've pissed off the council, so I'm going to push the issue," said Tsunade as Iruka lifted his head from Kakashi's neck.

"Baa-chan?" asked Naruto walking into the room with Genma at his back.

"Raidou is fine, Naruto. How are you?" asked Kakashi turning his head to the boy.

"C-can I see him?" asked Naruto stepping away from Genma.

"Go ahead and go in," said Tsunade letting the boy slip into the room.

"Hokage-sama," said Neko entering through the window.

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"The traitor escaped and Ibiki has Sakura in custody still. The court wants to know what your verdict is," said Neko venom in his voice.

"My verdict will be decided tomorrow. Have Ibiki seal Sakura's chakra for tonight and keep her in a cell at I and T," said Tsunade.

.: A…C… …. phlegm:.

Naruto watched Raidou sleep. He felt really bad. If Raidou hadn't leapt in front of him he would be on the bed. One part of him couldn't understand why the man did it. The other side of him, the pack side, was happy that he did. Tears started to fall down his cheeks as he turned away from the man embarrassed.

"Naruto don't cry. It was my own decision," came the weak voice of Raidou.

Naruto turned around surprised trying to wipe the tears away. "S-s-s-sorry."

"Don't be, you can't always keep everything bottled up like that. You have to let it out, or it could destroy you Naruto," said Raidou patting the bed.

Naruto climbed up onto the bed and snuggled next to Raidou. When Tsunade, Iruka, Genma and Kakashi walked into the room some time later they all smiled. Curled up next to Raidou, Naruto was fast asleep. Dried tear tracks where on his cheeks, but he seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Keep an eye on him Rai; he's so fragile right now… Hopefully we'll be able to help the two 'pups' get over everything," murmured Genma before everyone left.

"I'll do it… Gen," murmured Raidou.

.:Premature detonation. You know what that's like? Right?:.

Iruka hugged his legs as he looked out at the night sky from atop the Hokage monument. They had come so close to loosing Naruto and/or Raidou today. What was worse was that he'd frozen when Osanmwesr had attacked. It tore him apart and had him trembling. He kept on going over it in his head what he could of done differently.

"Stop it," said Kakashi wrapping his arms around Iruka.

"I froze, I shouldn't of… Because of me Raidou is in the hospital," said Iruka trying to hold back his tears.

"Shh, don't focus on it. Everyone is alright."

"No it's not! That's why I…" said Iruka before he took off running.

Swearing Kakashi tried to fallow him but lost him as the chuunin let off a burst of speed. Sighing he turned to the shadows and spotted Usagi. Nodding to the ANBU, he kept on fallowing Iruka. He was so close to breaking that it worried Kakashi that this time he might not be able to come back. He fallowed Iruka outside the village to the same training ground that Mizuki tried to kill him all those years ago.

When he got there Iruka was in the middle of the grounds his chakra coming out in bursts. Swearing Kakashi signed to Usagi to get Tsunade or Shizune there NOW! He was worried that the chuunin might permanently harm his chakra coils. Taking a deep breath, he stayed where he was not wanting to upset the ex-ANBU. When Iruka turned towards him he had to stop himself from going down there. The dead look in his eyes totally scared him.

He knew that he himself got that look in his eyes when he comes back from an assassination mission. The look that means the true lost of innocence that only war hardened soldiers got, usually. He vowed that he would never allow Iruka to have that look in his eyes, if he could help it.

Kakashi nearly cheered when both Shizune and Tsunade came jumping through the trees. They stopped next to him and observed the broken man. Sighing Tsunade let her chakra leak into the area as she got down from the tree. When Iruka turned toward her she stopped and stayed still. Very slowly Iruka kneeled in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, forgive my transgressions," said Iruka in a monotonous voice.

"Umino-san," started Tsunade making Kakashi frown.

"No! If I had just fallowed your last words this wouldn't have happened to Naruto. If I hadn't gone against your word and left," said Iruka before he was knocked out by Shizune.

.:Cars!! I can't wait until I get my Chevelle:.

Kakashi frowned as he watched the ANBU tie down Iruka. He'd known that the chuunin had been ANBU and had been demoted but he never did find out why. It irked him to not know everything about his pack.

"Calm down Kakashi, this is normal for Iruka," said Ibiki walking up.

"Normal?!" said Kakashi turning to face Ibiki.

"When he left… it was bad. Didn't matter what exactly happened on the last mission, he was demoted after only two months. There was a lot of shady dealing for a long time after that. If you want to know more come to my office after your second is let out of the hospital. The two of you need to know what you will be dealing with, those two," said Ibiki before he walked off.

When Kakashi turned back to Iruka he saw Tsunade inject him with a tranquilizer that was only used in dire circumstances because of how strong it was. Seeing Iruka looking like he was the sleeping dead severely unnerved the ex-ANBU. He had thought they had made such a difference in the Chuunins mind set, now it looked like it was all for nothing. He had no idea how to fix it at all.

"Brat, don't worry too much. We will be keeping him here for the next two days until it passes," said Tsunade stepping out of the room.

"What about Sakura?" asked Kakashi his eyes still glued on Iruka.

"She will have her chakra sealed off and banished from Fire Country for the rest of her life," said Tsunade betraying no emotion.

.:End:.

AN: Ok for most of the line breaks I got them from Jeff Dunham. Ok for all those people who think I'm focusing on Naruto to much, I have to, to make the story make sense. I'm switching back to Iruka now because events have been explained. Also for those of you who give review anonymously or just sign a name please leave some way of me contacting you so I can answer your questions. Still need feedback on whether or not I should do a prequel to this dealing with when Genma joined the pack. As always big thanks to those who reviewed, put this on their favorite, on their alert or C2 it.

April 25, 2008: Ok not much of a change here exactly but I've never really had problems with this chapter.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	15. Chapter 15

Becoming Part of the Pack

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Kakashi and Tsunade learn more about Iruka's past

Chapter 15: Past unfolding

_Means written or typed_

.:Start:.

Kakashi continue to watch the drugged Iruka for the two days. Because he was doing that and Raidou was still healing from the attack, Genma was training his new team. Naruto seemed in better spirits, he even went out to ramen with Kin the past day. It all seemed so common place other than Iruka wasn't there.

"Kakashi-san?" asked Shizune stepping into the room.

"What is it Shizune? I'm not suppose to meet Ibiki until this afternoon," said Kakashi not tearing his eyes from Iruka's breathing form.

"Tsunade-hime wants you in her office it's about what you where suppose to talk to with Ibiki," said Shizune as the door opened.

"Go Kakashi, I'll look after Chibi," said Raidou entering on crutches.

"The doctor said that you shouldn't move very much," protested Kakashi as Raidou took a seat next to the bed.

"He'll be sitting right there and I'll be in here also, so go," said Shizune shooing Kakashi out of the room.

.:eeny meeny miny moe:.

When Kakashi entered the room he was shocked. It was wall to wall files, everywhere. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a spare chair next to her that wasn't covered. Kakashi's jaw dropped to see that the Hokage wasn't drunk and looked extremely focused.

"Just sit down Gaki, These are all the files that deal with Iruka. Ibiki said he was going to let you in on them and I decided we'd do it together," said Tsunade.

"Ok," said Kakashi sitting down next to Tsunade.

"Here's something you'll find interesting," said Tsunade passing over a file.

.: sand gets everywhere:.

_Umino, Iruka_

_Age 11 Genin_

_Age 12 Chuunin_

_Age 14 ANBU_

_Age 18 Chuunin _

.: Something is wrong:.

"Why was he court marshaled back to Chuunin?" asked Kakashi looking slightly confused.

"It's not specified in his normal files. Ibiki is still looking for the file that says why he was court marshaled. Most of these files are his D rank. We where barely able to find his ANBU ones," said Tsunade looking cross.

"Who was he in ANBU?" asked Kakashi as he opened another file.

"He was Ferret," said Tsunade.

.: Totally tribute to DS77:.

_Hokage-sama_

_I don't mean to sound like I'm doubting you but I would like you to reinstate Ferret. He is an extremely good tactician and leader. We need more men like him. If you reference any of his missions he has a higher success rate and low mortality rate. With us so short handed it's impertinent that we have him back._

_- Wolf, Chief of ANBU._

.:A tribute to R:.

_Wolf-san_

_I will not reinstate Ferret. The man CANNOT be ANBU. I have Danzo looking over the matter of this digression. Do not cross me boy I'm not in the mood._

_- Sandaime Hokage_

.: Can't you tell I really don't like Sandaime?:.

"D-d-d-Danzo?" stuttered Kakashi.

"Yes it seems like the bastard was a favorite of the Sandaime. What I do know is that on the mission before Iruka started to notice Naruto; Iruka killed a ROOT operative when the man got in the way of the assassination mission he was on," said Tsunade not looking up from the file in front of her.

.:End:.

AN: Yes I know really short but my time is short and I wanted to get another chapter up. Please don't kill me, I'm behind in work and it's getting to be crunch time here. I'll try and get another chapter up Sunday if I'm not working. \

April 25, 2008: Ok no real edits here.

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	16. Chapter 16

Go Back and read from the beginning to understand all the editing done, Please

**Go back and read from the beginning to understand all the editing done, Please!!**

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Raidou watches Iruka while, Tsunade and Kakashi jump into Iruka's ANBU past.

Chapter 16: Watching

.:Start:.

"I just can't believe he breaks like this," said Raidou watching Iruka as he twitched in his sleep.

"It's not breaking like most ninja's would define it. Iruka was hit by a jutsu, which was created by ROOT after he was discharged from ANBU. He has to live through all his past missions the good and the bad," said Shizune injecting Iruka with another dose of tranquilizer.

"A jutsu?? Wouldn't we have heard about it?"

"No, because the one who originally created it died after he used it on Iruka. We are not even sure what the hand signs are because Iruka was knocked out by it. Tsunade and I have been working on it, since coming here, but we haven't gotten anywhere."

.:Burritos are great for breakfast:.

Kakashi sighed as he grabbed the next folder. Most of the files in the Hokage's office where standard disclosed information just saying that the mission was complete. There was no true mission report for these. Even as Tsunade was cross checking most of them they hadn't found anything concrete about any of Iruka's ANBU missions. It was starting to irritate him.

"Kakashi stop, I found a memory," said Tsunade holding up a deep green paper.

"Who is it from?" asked Kakashi looking up surprised.

"According to this it's been blocked out in Black ink with the ROOT stamp on top of it," Tsunade eyes narrowing at the paper.

"So it's probably from one of their operatives?" said Kakashi.

.:Homework and Finals galore:.

-Memory-

Iruka glared at the man in front of him. The man looked Iruka up and down then laughed at the teenager. It was impossible to think that at one time this 'ninja' had been a favorite of Sandaime's. He let killing intent leak subtly, hoping to scare the ninja.

"What do you want, ANBU-sama?" asked Iruka his eyes narrowing as he kept his back to the trees.

"Orders from Danzo himself," said the man.

"I don't take orders from him," growled Iruka his hands curling into fists.

"He says that you should just forget about the Kyuubi brat and keep to teaching. It is your cover," said the man smirking at Iruka.

"My teaching should be of no concern for him," said Iruka quirking an eyebrow.

"You are a fool then," said the man before he left.

.: Pocky!!:.

The man watched from the rooftops as Iruka and Naruto walked to the ramen stand. It disgusted the man to see any one of the villagers even looking at Naruto without a sneer on their faces. He smiled when he saw an Uchiha run in between the two and knock Naruto down. What surprised him was that the brat didn't start crying he just stood up and dusted off his clothes.

"Are you ok?" came Iruka's voice floating up to the hidden ROOT operative.

"I'm fine Iruka-sensei! Let's go eat!" said Naruto being his bouncy self.

"The brat should have been killed," murmured the man glaring.

As if he had heard the man Iruka looked up to the rooftop and glared. The man just sniffed and took off.

-end memory-

.:Goku moment! I'm hungry! :.

Raidou sighed as he continued to watch a sleeping Iruka. He'd just connected to Kakashi to learn that ROOT severely disliked Iruka and that they might become a problem. When Raidou had heard that he wished that he wasn't hurt so he could track down and hurt every ROOT operative.

Waiting on the waitress to fill out his order he still had problems seeing the kind chuunin as an ANBU. It just didn't seem to fit the man. Then again he'd always seemed like a teacher to him anyways. When he'd been given his food he nodded and left. Eating it out on a park bench he was given time to reflect on all that had happened.

"Are you going to eat that or what?" asked a brown haired man that was limping severely.

"Iwao, it has been a while," said Raidou looking into twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes it has. I've been trying to keep busy, with everything. I went to the hospital when I heard you where hurt but they said you where already discharged, you lucky bastard," said Iwao sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I was lucky that the Hokage made sure I could get out early. Iwao, did you ever meet an Umino Iruka?" asked Raidou looking up into the sky.

"Iruka-chibi? What did that man do now?" asked Iwao looking surprised.

"Iruka-chibi?" asked Raidou trying not to laugh.

"He hates that nickname. We gave it to him after an undercover mission, with Ibiki-san to help qualify us for ANBU," said Iwao softly.

"So you where on his team," stated Raidou just as softly.

"Yeah he was and still is one of the best ninja's to work with. If it hadn't been for him finding me I would have died in grass. What's sad is that after he rescued me he was demoted. None of the corps ever understood that. I remember hearing that the head of ANBU wanted him back but Sandaime refused him."

"He was the one to infiltrate the capitol of grass?! He's practically a legend here then."

"Yes but because of his 'insubordination' a ROOT operative's words not mine, he was demoted. Hell I'm glad he killed the bastard. I didn't even know he was demoted till weeks later when I was told by my captain," said Iwao before he stood up.

"Do you still have the papers for everything that happened during your occupied time in grass?" asked Raidou standing up also.

"Yeah I do, why?" asked Iwao looking confused.

"Could you send it to Tsunade. Just label it his ANBU mask," said Raidou looking extremely happy.

"No Problem," said Iwao.

.:End:.

Iwao: Rock of life; rugged.

AN: Ok so hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is probably going to be about that fateful mission. /looks around/ oh yeah and since I have so many reviews: whoever is my 100th reviewer will get something. Thanks to all who review, C2, alert and or favorite!

Ja Ne

_Rosefighter_


	17. Chapter 17

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: A jutsu allows for Kakashi to help out Iruka.

Chapter 17: Chaos Spent

.:Start:.

"Look this jutsu is very volatile and we are not even sure if it will work. It just might, but there can only be one other person in the room along with the castor," said Tsunade looking at Genma, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"I'll be the second person. If something goes wrong I'm pretty sure I can get them out of it," said Naruto shivering slightly.

"We need Iruka and soon," muttered Genma as Kakashi rubbed Naruto's back.

"Kakashi, be careful the jutsu should only last an hour so no dallying," said Tsunade looking dead serious.

.:Sorry!:.

Naruto watched as Kakashi secured the room, so no one could get in or out. The jutsu Kakashi was about to perform was originally created by the Yondaime to check to make sure the Kyuubi was still contained. As Kakashi sped through the hand signs, Naruto looked on ignoring the malice filled whispers from Kyuubi.

"Now I lay me down to sleep,

A bag of kunai at my feet

If I die before I wake

I think my soul is there's to take," sang Naruto as Kakashi's body went limp.

.:I'm really sorry:.

Kakashi gazed around at the blood red corridor he found himself in. Pushing his senses out he tried to find Iruka. Finally he found the thing thread that connected all his pack together. Racing down the corridor he finally stopped at a black door that had blood dripping from the bolts. Opening the door he nearly cried out when he saw Iruka's lifeless eyes. Tearing his gaze away he saw that the door had disappeared and they where in a graveyard.

"Iruka," said Kakashi slowly stepping forward.

"He promised he'd come to the game right after his mission. That was the first and last promise he broke to me!! All because he joined ROOT and they destroyed him!" shouted Iruka as Kakashi wrapped his arms around him.

"Who was it?" asked Kakashi hoping Iruka heard him.

"Shuichi, the two of us where on the same genin squad; we became fast friends. When I entered ANBU he went ROOT. It was the first time anyone from his family gave him any recognition. He was the heir and they treated him like dirt," said Iruka leaning against Kakashi.

Try as he might Kakashi couldn't put a face to the name. Then again the time period Iruka was talking about, Kakashi was always on missions running from his own grief. He didn't want to make friends or colleges. It took a beating from Jiraiya to knock him out of his funk.

The area changed suddenly to the top of the Hokage's mountain. There stood in front of the two a much younger Iruka with tears running down his face and a scroll with a black and red seal on it. Kakashi recognized it as the scroll given to ANBU informing them that a comrade of there's had died.

"As I sit here on this mountain waiting

Wondering if I wasted my time

That's all I'm stating

Listening to the bell chime," said Iruka softly

The area changed once again to show a park with the younger Iruka waiting with a soccer ball at his feet. Scanning the area Kakashi decided they where near Iruka's old apartment. He could hear a bell chiming in the distance, it was probably someone's clock.

"Friday the third will always haunt me

Your words echo on and on

I thought we'd always agree

That you wouldn't drop the baton."

Kakashi nearly started when he saw the head of ANBU appear behind Iruka. The younger Iruka tilted his head in curiosity wondering why his boss was here. When he was handed the scroll Iruka just nods and runs off.

"I'll see you at the game

What kind of last words are those?

This grief I can't tame

Like a wild rose."

The younger Iruka ran until he was near a set of tress near Naruto's old apartment. There the .even though the man makes no show of knowing he is in someone else's hands.

"Tears left unspent

Wonder and Chaos wrapped inside

It starts the decent

I can't stand the pride."

The scene shifts to a clan funeral. There Kakashi easily picks out the younger Iruka as the boy balls his hands into fist from his anger.

"Darkness around

But I can still see the light

A king's crown

My white knight."

The scene changes to the top of the mountain only it is sunrise now. Kakashi gazes in wonder as the darkness is dispelled by the far reaching rays from the sun. When he sees a crying Iruka he nearly lets go of the older one but stops himself.

"Who would you have been in ten years?

The guy who knew it all

Would you have piercings in both ears?

Who couldn't escape the wall?"

An ANBU appeared out of no where. Studying the ANBU Kakashi frowned. The ANBU had on the Horse mask with his hood up. Looking at his height he was guessing the ANBU was to be as tall as him. The ANBU didn't acknowledge the two on lookers as he just stared at the younger Iruka before he disappeared.

Suddenly time fast forwards and the sun is now setting. From his vantage point Kakashi can see Naruto eating at Ichiraku's, himself walking through the crowds and Genma and Raidou leaving the Hokage's tower.

"I stand here watching the sunset

Missing you more than words can say

Back then I would of bet

Now all I can do is pray."

The last thing Kakashi saw was a headstone that read October 10 to October 3. Then the Jutsu ended. Opening his eyes he was back in the hospital room with Naruto watching over him.

.:End:.

Dedicated to Taylor, the original Inspiration for Chaos Spent.

AN: /sniffs slightly and grabs a tissue/ …Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy moving back home, finding out I'm not going back, and getting a job here. On a happy note sasori-kun has done artwork find it here at just type in The Ferret or art/The-Ferret-85830003. Also The 100th review will get something… Sorry guys hope you enjoyed it. Bye!

_Rosefighter_


	18. Chapter 18

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: The consequence of one person will affect them all.

Chapter 18: Friend?

.:Start:.

Iwao sighed as he stared at a sleeping Iruka. When the ex-ANBU had saved his life he was forever in his debt. Still he was duty bound to obey someone else, making him against Iruka. Feeling the syringe heavy in his pocket, he moved to the bed. Uncapping it, he punctured the IV line…

.:Pocky! Soda! Sugar!:.

"Kakashi, it's impossible to find out who this guy might be," said the Commander of ANBU.

"Can't you look at Iruka's record?" asked Kakashi glaring at the man.

"It's gone. Sandaime made sure of that," said Wolf.

Before Kakashi could reply he felt the wavering of Iruka's pack connection…

.: 2 plus too equals 5:.

Genma raced towards Iruka's room in frenzy. When he saw Raidou on the floor, his heart went to his throat…

.:Roquen, you can wait!:.

Naruto allowed Shikamaru's Kunai hit him in the chest, when he felt Iruka's connection waver. Kin cried out as pain and darkness overcame him.

.:Short I know but the end:.

**Ok people there's going to be a poll up on my profile that you will need to vote on!**

AN: /Peaks out from the fox hole she's been hiding in/ Yeah I know it's been really long time since I updated. Short but I can't really think of anything, my original plotline was lost in an accident. So I'm doing this. Big thanks to all those who are still with me.

_Rosefighter_


	19. Chapter 19

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Two in the hospital and it's getting close to time

Chapter 19: Hospital woes

**Warning Torture in this chapter!**

.:Start:.

Kakashi sighed as he paced outside in the hallway between the two rooms. It had been one month since that horrible day and nether of his pack members had woken up. Iruka was in a coma because of the poison injected into his system. Naruto was trapped in his mind until his birthday where they would perform the jutsu to combine him and Kyuubi.

Genma sighed as he watched Kakashi pace for the 178th time. Ever since that day Kakashi hadn't left the hospital. Not that he or Raidou cared. All of them had traded off on watching the pack members. Finally Raidou walked up with Tsunade.

"Are you trying to wear a hole through the floor?" asked Tsunade looking at Kakashi.

"Anything new?" asked Kakashi looking tense.

"No," said Raidou as a high pitched whine of the heart monitor sounded from one of the rooms.

.:I'm going to die ain't I:.

-flashback-

Raidou entered the prison cell that held Iwao. When Iwao knocked Raidou out, he'd decided that he would take care of him. The Hokage had given him the permission to execute Iwao's death sentence. He'd never thought that Osanmwesr in so deep.

"Raidou," croaked Iwao looking at him pleadingly.

"You have no right," said Raidou back handing Iwao.

The force of the slap made Iwao's head bounce off the wall. Smirking Raidou pulled out a kunai and held it up to the prisoner before he forced it through the chained left hand. As Iwao screamed Raidou pulled out a pair of needle nose pliers and grabbed his left foot. He then proceeded to remove all of his toe nails on that foot.

"You bastard!" shouted Iwao cursing.

"The only bastard here is you," said Raidou forcefully moving Iwao's neck to show his mark.

Glaring at the Shuriken, Raidou removed the small bottle of light blue potion and uncapped it. Wrenching Iwao's head forward Raidou poured the poison on the mark. As Iwao began to scream in pain, Raidou took great pleasure in seeing the mark boil up and then see the blood boil out of the area that the mark was.

-end flashback-

.:Oh Holy Crap, I think I blew My foot off:.

"Raidou?" asked Kakashi placing a hand on his mark.

"What?" asked Raidou shaking out of his stupor.

"Easy," said Genma as Tsunade walked out of Iruka's hospital room.

"He's out of the coma and is just sleeping," said Tsunade quietly.

All three Jounin stared at her in shock. They had been told that if Iruka's heart stopped one more time he wouldn't come back. All three of them walked into the room to see Iruka shift slightly before Kakashi placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Kashi, sorry," murmured Iruka moving closer to the touch.

"It's ok, little one," said Kakashi moving onto the bed and pulling Iruka into his lap.

.: End:.

An: //looks up from her five projects// Yeah I know short again. Unfortunately the next chapter will be the last but don't despair. I've decided not only to totally rewrite this and post the new story up with the new chapter but to also work on a sequel to this one.

_Rosefighter_


	20. Chapter 20

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea

Author: Rosefighter

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: M

Beta: ******torib0o**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible

Chapter Summary: Iruka health totally deteriorates and they have to step in.

Pairings: Irukax?x?x?

Chapter 20: Rituals and secrets revealed

.:Start:.

Kakashi did one last check of the room; kanji covered the walls, all of it written in a combination of ink and pack blood. In the middle was a six pointed star carved into the floor, and a line of silver powder circle that would be ignited by chakra.

"How long has this room been carved into the mountain?" Iruka asked pulling out the orange tapers.

"It was created shortly after Yondaime came into office; it was made to protect the Namikaze line." Kakashi said as he surveyed the area "The clan's very chakra resonates in here and because Naruto is a descendent of the clan, this is the safest place to do the ritual." Kakashi said as he took the tapers.

"If this fails, what will happen to Naruto?" Iruka questioned, searching Kakashi's eyes.

"If we fail, Kyuubi's chakra will burn Naruto's body into nothingness." he replied quietly.

"Then we best not." Iruka said, staring out the eye of Yondaime's face on the mountain.

.:I'll get that APB out on the Lollypop guild:.

Genma and Raidou carefully painted the kanji on Naruto's body. When they first striped the boy, they shut down their emotions seeing the scars all over his body. Naruto's seal was pulsing with red, demonic chakra and the two didn't dare touch it for they knew the repercussions of doing so could kill all three of them.

"Kakashi and Iruka should be finished by now." Raidou said, checking the time.

"Yes but Iruka mentioned he wanted to show Kakashi something; he kept on looking off towards the clan's graveyards. Maybe we will finally find out who Shuichi is," said Genma finishing up the last kanji.

"There you two are, Tsunade-sama wants to see you in her office," said Kotetsu peeking in.

The two quickly put away the special ink and left the room. As they jumped across rooftops, they noticed that four ANBU were following them. Disregarding it, they entered through the window of the Hokage's office where Tsunade was looking over a scroll.

"Hokage-sama, you asked for us." the two said simultaneously.

"We have found a trail for Osanmwesr; they're headed toward Sound. We've already sent a team of ANBU out after them; _you_ are not to leave the village until at least two weeks," Tsunade said as she looked up.

"Where exactly?" Genma questioned tensely.

"I'm not releasing that information right now; your entire clan will stay here. If you leave, I will declare you all missing-nin." She told her ninja angrily.

.:Rule number 9 always carry a knife:.

Kakashi followed Iruka as they made their way through the graveyards of the different clans in Konoha. Finally, Iruka turned into the Uchiha section and made his way to the southwest corner. There, he carefully picked his way through the tombstones and finally he stopped at one and carefully placed a white rose in front of it.

"Uchiha Shuichi." Kakashi read slightly confused.

Iruka sighed deeply as his eyes trailed over the worn letters on the tombstone. "He is, was, my first. I was going on a high profile mission and it required me to put out. He offered to be the first; I've never told anyone." he said as he tried blink back tears.

"Little one, it's ok; that shit can't ever touch you ever again." Kakashi said as he pulled him into a hug, one hand lightly touching his mark.

//Flashback//

Lemon! My first one

"Easy, Neo (1), I'll be careful," Shuichi said, carefully undressing Iruka.

After he undressed Iruka, he carefully pushed him onto the bed where he started to kiss him all over the place finding Iruka's most sensitive places. Once Iruka was wiggling in pleasure, he removed his own clothes making Iruka gasp at him. Shuichi smiled and ran a hand lightly over his own erection.

"You sure this is ok?" Iruka questioned timidly.

"It will hurt at first, I won't lie. Just trust me Iruka," Shuichi told him gently as he grabbed a tube of lube.

He slicked his fingers and started to suck on Iruka and once he was sure Iruka was in throes of passion, he carefully inserted one finger into Iruka's anus, moving it in and out until he was sure he was used to it. Then, he inserted another and started to slowly stretch him. It wasn't until he inserted a third finger that Iruka released a small gasp of pain.

"Easy." said Shuichi before he sucked harder on him.

"Shuichi," whispered Iruka, arching up.

Finally, Shuichi deemed him ready and entered him slowly. Iruka whimpered at the feeling of discomfort and once he was fully in, he kissed away Iruka's tears. Getting impatient, Iruka thrust his hips back and gasped. Shuichi smiled and began to thrust into Iruka hitting his prostate every time.

"SHUICHI!" screamed Iruka as he came the same time as Shuichi.

"Beautiful." said Shuichi .

End of Lemon

//end flashback//

"He…he…I should have been stronger," Iruka whispered brokenly as he cried into Kakashi's shoulder.

.:Rule number 23, never mess with a Marine's coffee:.

Kakashi carefully placed the unconscious Naruto in the center of the star. Once he was sure the boy was in the right position, he took the north most point. Raidou was south, Genma took the east, and Iruka was west. Once they where in position, the Hatake white chakra ignited the circle raising the sphere around them, the candles lighting with barely a flicker of chakra as the clock struck 6:59.

"Kyuubi no Yoko, years ago you where placed in this vessel; tonight is your last night within this container. With the Hatake chakra and seal, your chakra will be absorbed into Naruto," Kakashi said, pouring the black liquid on the ground.

"By the protection of the Namikaze clan, Naruto will be protected," said Raidou pouring the red liquid on the ground.

"By the friendship he has made, Naruto will be protected," said Genma pouring the green liquid on the ground.

"By the clan he has joined, Naruto will be protected," said Iruka pouring the blue liquid on the ground.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hatake, you will always be protected," said Kakashi as the liquids seeped into the star and combined.

Suddenly, a projection of Kyuubi appeared above Naruto before it shattered into pieces. Once it was gone, the circle disappeared; not one of them dared to move toward the boy. At last, Naruto stirred and picked up his head, looking around blearily.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked before he moved faster than anyone could've assumed under the current circumstances and glomped Iruka.

"You're safe." Iruka whispered soothingly as he ran his hand threw the boy's hair.

.:Should I crochet these on pillows:.

Naruto stood in front of the memorial; it had been only three days since the ceremony. The ANBU team managed captured Osanmwesr, so Kakashi was sending Naruto away with Jiraiya to Suna until after the second trial. Naruto was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

.:end:.

DS77 you are not allowed to kill me for this.

Reviews:

Cjandre: I am looking for a beta, I just haven't found one, I am sorry that the grammar throws you off so bad.

Elial: Well since you didn't like me adding Naruto into the story you can read the other version of this called Taming the Sea which fallows this same fic until Naruto joins. On Sakura, I don't really care for her and I decided to make her the bad girl here. On Sandaime, I think he didn't do enough for Naruto. He could of done a lot more than what he did. So that's why I put him as the bad guy.

AN: Ok, So there's your lemon for you. I need you guys to go vote on my profile again. I know you guys were hoping for a lemon with Kakashi but I decided that there's no way that Iruka was healed enough for that happen. So I just added that little tidbit. Ok…uhm…yeah so I'm going threw a lot of stuff right now and I have no idea when I will be able to post again. So please don't hold your breath for another chapter until January or February.

I want to say Thank you to torib0o for beta-ing this chapter, and the first one.

**The 2 version of this is Taming the Sea which the first chapter is posted. It does fallow this for the first couple of chapters until Naruto and then he doesn't become part of the story until much later. **


	21. Chapter 21

Becoming Part of the Pack

AKA: Taming the Sea  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: M  
Beta: yamiyugi23  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
Overall Summary: Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins are going to rectify that in any means possible  
Pairings: Irukax?x?x?  
Chapter 21: The End!

.:Start:.

Naruto turned to see Iruka smiling at him. Naruto hugged him tightly happy the man was ok. Iruka smiled at him and hugged back. As they stood there Naruto tried to commit it to memory. He'd been told it would be several months before the next trial and he wasn't coming back before then.

"Iruka?" asked Naruto letting go of said man.

"It'll be ok, Naruto. Even though you are gone you are still a member of the pack, never forget that," said Iruka rubbing his own clan mark.

"I know that, I was wondering if…well," said Naruto before the rest of the pack showed up in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey what are you two doing here? We should be celebrating before Naruto leaves," said Genma smiling goofily.

"You are right," said Kakashi as the sun began to set.

"The Rookie Nine have a party set up at Ichiraku's tomorrow morning before Naruto leaves," said Raidou smacking Genma in the back of the head.

"Can we just watch a couple of movies?" asked Naruto grinning sheepishly.

.:I Reject your reality and substitute my own:.

Kakashi smiled as he watched his pack sleep. He had no idea when he had originally added his first member that it would grow so big. He was on the far side of the bed pressed up against Naruto. Next to Naruto were Iruka then Genma then Raidou. He draped his arm over the two omegas and started to sleep again, content at the state of his pack.

.:Owari:.

.An: /gets shoved out of bomb shelter. Well before everyone decides to kill me, be advised that there will be a sequel written. Thank you to all who have threatened, whined and begged for this chapter. Also big shout out to all my beta's for hanging in there with me. There is also a rewrite that will be written I just don't know when Considering on the 24th I'm headed back to class.

Owari

Rosefighter.


End file.
